Bounties
by midnightquiver
Summary: Sent to Ipswich on a job Adria finds more than she thought and does what it takes to get a hold of the thing she came for which just happens to be Chase Collins due to orders.The Ipswich sons suddenly get involved of course.This is after the movie.
1. Newcomer

She was getting tired of following him only to lose him. If she didn't stop him then there would be a bad ending. An ending where everyone would know what he was and it wouldn't take long for people to find about everything else as well. That's why she was going to Ipswich. The springtime was coming around and Adria couldn't be happier about it. She wasn't to partially to cold weather.

She heard her phone going off 'Walking On Air' by Kerli as her ringtone. Reaching over, she grabbed it while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hello?"

She smirked.

"Yes, I'm on my way to Ipswich. Don't you trust me?"

Next she laughed quietly. Of course he didn't trust me, she thought to herself.

"Relax, it'll get done." She said

She rolled her eyes next.

"I gotta go." She said

With that she hung up and tossed the phone onto the passenger's seat. She was sure that by noon she's be there if not sooner. Reaching for the radio she turned the volume up.

"Chasing witches…warlocks…whatever I'm getting to old for this." Adria mumbled as she looked up at herself in the rearview mirror

She looked to be seventeen with copper red hair and brown eyes with the hourglass figure teen girls now a days seemed to be throwing up or just not eating for. That was to anyone who looked at her though. They didn't know anything. That was why she was going to Ipswich.

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby Boy. Hurry up!" Reid called<p>

"I'm going." Tyler complained

As he came out of the store he ran into Reid who seemed to be busy with his phone.

"Who's texting you now?" he asked

"Just Bri, nothing important." Reid shrugged

"Right, a woman wants your time and it's not important."

"Exactly." Reid grinned

As he shoved the phone back into his pocket he nudged Tyler.

"Check it out. Ipswich has newcomers." Reid said as an orange, black pinstriped camaro convertible pulled into the parking lot across the way

Reid's head cocked to the side as he saw the driver's door open.

Adria stepped out of the car and slipped on her sunglasses. She took a brief look around and walked into the realtor's office knowing about the two sets of eyes on her. If she was going to be here she knew she'd need a base of operations and well, there was no way in hell she'd be living in a motel room. She walked up to the first desk she saw where a small man who's hair was thinning out of top and his glasses were nearly falling of his nose and smiled. She pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head.

"Hi there." she said "I'm looking for a house."


	2. Settling In

**I'm updating early being i wont be able to update for a few weeks. I hope you like the chapter and review. i'm all for reviews**

"Ma'am, I can show you them today if you'd like."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I like this one." Adria said pointing down at the one before her

She had always been good with what she picked. She didn't need to see it in person until the day she moved in.

"Alright then, Let me get the paperwork and you should have the keys by tomorrow." He said

"That won't be good for me." Adria said

The man stopped and looked at her.

"Miss-"

"I would like to move in this evening." She said

"But-"

"Look, you look like a nice guy who probably has a family, but if I don't get what I want there's going to be a problem." She said as she leaned against the desk

"If you're-"

"Threatening you?" she finished "You're not in a position to make accusations."

Standing up fully she looked the man in the eye. He wavered a little from feeling a sudden abnormal heat emanating from her. he looked away quickly and stumbled back.

"I'll be right back with the paperwork and the keys Miss…"

"Adria Edan." She said smiling

"Right Miss Edan." He stammered a little

She watched as he shuffled into the other room and looked down at her nails.

"I am finished with getting these done. Such a pain to keep up with." She mumbled

A few minutes later she saw him come back out with a set of keys. He held out a pen for her and showed her where to sign.

"There you go Miss Edan." He said as he handed her the keys

"Thank you." She said

Leaning in she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She whirled the keys around her finger as she pulled her sunglasses back onto her nose and walked out leaving the realtor a little dazed.

"I like being me sometimes." She said to herself as she got back into her car

Looking into the rearview mirror she noticed that the two who had been there were now gone. Pulling out of the parking space she turned right and headed toward her new house.

When she arrived she noticed the gates already open and pulled up to the front. The gravel crunched underneath her sandals as she got out of the car and stared up at the mansion.

"Yeah, I could live here." she said quietly

Smirking she walked up the stones steps and through the doors. The place was large and not even close to empty. It had furniture which was covered with sheets. Adria walked through each of the rooms taking it in. After choosing the room she'd pick to be for her own personal space she went back downstairs to the kitchen. The cupboards were empty, but they wouldn't be for long. As she looked around, she noticed it was getting darker. The candelabra littered throughout the room still seemed to have a few candles in them. She felt that sudden warm fuzzy feeling rush through her from head to toe and suddenly the candles lit up and came to life bringing light to the room.

"That's better." she said

Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she dialed then held it up to her ear.

"Yes, I need groceries delivered to my home." She said

"Yes, that's fine. Just come in, the key will e under the mat." She said after a few seconds then hung up

Taking one more look around the downstairs, Adria made her way up the large stairs to her room. A nice hot shower sounded delicious.

She rummaged through her closet which seemed to have materialized clothing for her disposal and grabbed a black pair of jeans and a deep red top. She tossed them onto the bed and made her way to large bathroom. She smiled at the size of the room. She knew she chose this house for a reason. It reminded her of home. The structure of how the whole place looked like one massive piece of art. It was all sculpted to perfection.

Adria sat down on the edge of the bathtub still thinking about it and turned the water all the way to hot. Touching the water would've scalded anyone, but as she settled into it she felt a shudder of pure delightfulness overwhelm her. She sighed in contentment.

"By tomorrow I will be completely moved in." she mumbled

Slowly things were materializing around the house. The things she wanted and they showed up on request. She was given it all by her boss not that she needed it all.

After her bath she walked back into her room and dried off the rest of the way and got dressed. Adria heard the phone ring and knew who it was, but just didn't answer. Instead she fell back onto the big bed in the room and closed her eyes. In minutes she fell asleep and the ringing of her phone was distant.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I've never seen her around here." Reid said "She's definitely new and her car…"<p>

"We don't care about a car." Caleb said "What I'm wondering is what she's doing here."

"Right after the Chase incident no less." Pogue chimed in as he took a shot to the corner pocket

"Can't she just be here to be here?" Tyler asked "Not everyone is out to get us. Chase was just…"

"A dick with a power addiction." Reid said

"Right." Tyler said nodding

Caleb sighed then looked over at Sarah who was laughing and talking with Kate.

"Maybe you're right." Caleb said

"Exactly!" Reid said grinning "So I call dibs."

"Oh no." Both Caleb and Tyler said simultaneously

"What?" Reid said confused

"You're eighteen now and she's not by the looks of it so no. you're not cradle robbing." Tyler said "It's just not a good idea."

"Oh c'mon!" Reid whined

"No." Caleb said "That's final."

Reid huffed and shook his head.

"Whatever." He mumbled "You going to take the next shot or what?"

Tyler scanned the room as if being watched then looked back toward the game.

* * *

><p>"Soon Tyler, then I'll have all of yours." Chase mumbled as he watched the four continue their game of pool from across the room<p>

He looked down at himself. The burns on his hand that crawled up his arm some. He clenched his fist and glared before dispersing. He wouldn't act so lightly this time. He'd take the others out first before taking Caleb once again. The thought of starting off with Tyler was too easy, but he'd wait and start with Pogue first. He was the easiest to manipulate.

Things would come crashing down around them all and their worlds would be nothing and it was all the more easier now that they thought he was dead and the world thought that he was missing. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the street underneath the fainted street lamps.


	3. Temperamental Meetings

**Wow, I can't believe that it took so long to update. I feel horrid about it, so in the reviews I'm giving you all free shots at me. *sighs* I'm back and am now a graduate of high school. I should feel proud of that but actually felt bored lol. Anyhow before I drone on, I know I can do that sometimes, the story will continue.**

"You just want a shot at her don't you?" Reid said

"On that again?" Tyler asked "Geez man. Jump off already."

"I understand. You're not eighteen yet. You can still roam around. Good luck though." Reid smirked

Tyler rolled his eyes. Reid had been trying to crawl into Tyler's head about the chick that had made an appearance in Ipswich. It wasn't as if he'd seen her anywhere else. It didn't matter, he told himself.

"Blow me Reid. Your mental stability on my sex life is unsettling." Tyler snapped

Reid cracked up hysterically. He grabbed the edge of the pool table to stay afoot, Tyler just smirked.

"What you do in your spare time is your business, not mine." Reid laughed

Tyler rolled his eyes then took a quick notice of the chick making her way across the room.

"Well, this should be interesting." He mumbled to himself

In an instant Reid was shoved aside by a small yet tough blond with a death glare on him. Reid looked at Tyler for help who just back away with his hands up in surrender.

"Dick." Reid muttered

Tyler just chuckled and put down his pool stick. He could hear arguing as he left Reid to yet another spat. He met Caleb and Pogue by the foosball table. Who was he to complain about the easy single life he led. He didn't have multiple…whatevers or a girl who got kidnapped a lot or even that reason to be jealous twenty four seven. It wasn't so bad. It allowed him to look and enjoy. It also left him to wonder. Tyler shook his head before he could start.

The door to Nicky's swung open and in walked one of the biggest assholes he was sure he ever met. Did he have to mention a name? Aaron Abbot walked in with his usual entourage that included Kira. He saw her look his way as if interest. His sudden gag reflex took effect. He looked away and saw Reid trying to ignore Bri. Was it so weird that he was now bored? Sighing , he stood and walked out. If anyone had called after him, he didn't hear them. The summer was nearing and that meant that he'd be eighteen. A lot of things happened when one turned eighteen. You turned into an adult or in Tyler's view, went to hell and back feeling it all along the way. Then you got this addiction problem in which you age more than normal. What was normal anyhow?

Adria rolled over in bed and suddenly shot up when 'Angels On The Moon' by Thriving Ivory blasted throughout her room and possibly every room in the mansion of a house.

"Yeah, okay. You have my attention." She grumbled

Running a hand through her messy hair, she slid from bed. Looking around, she smiled. The semi barren house she'd come into was no longer barren. It looked like she'd been living here for years. Some of her clothes were littered on the floor and her phone was charging on the vanity table. Just like she thought, everything she needed arrived. When she went downstairs to the kitchen multiple bags of food sat on the counter.

"I see you've shown yourself in." she mumbled feeling pleased

Her luxuries always made her smile. Walking into the den from there she saw the fireplace instantly blaze to life. She sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table and picked up the laptop. A webcam invitation popped up onto the screen.

"Good morning." She smiled

"Thought you could use the wake up call, darling."

"You know I love to sleep in." she now yawned

"You have a job and this isn't one you can take your time with. If take your time more could be at stake."

"Fine. I'll check it out."

"Start at Putnam barn."

"Whateva." She answered

Closing the laptop, Adria rushed back upstairs and got dressed. She grabbed her car keys along the way out along with her phone.

As she drove, she glanced down at her forearm. The symbols swirled around her arm always reminding her. Just that, a reminder, one she couldn't scratch away and one that never failed to slap her in the face. Reaching over, she scratched at it.

The road was long, but she didn't mind. The scenery was enough for her to take her time. After a few more miles down the road, she stopped and got out.

"This looks like the spot, it sure smells like it." Adria said to no one in particular as she stepped in to the field where there was nothing more than burnt remains.

There was nothing here though. Not even a burnt body. She smirked knowing it wouldn't be that easy. Taking a small look around completely uninterested and bored, she put her hands on her hips.

"So boss thought I couldn't do it on my own eh?" she said to thin air

"He's just looking after you." Came a subtle voice

"Right," she said sarcastically "so in other words if I fail you get the honor of getting rid of me or trying anyways?"

"Something like that." Was the answer as he appeared

"Oh, how I don't enjoy our meetings Ghost." She sneered

"The feelings are mutual, but I see this will be a friendly competition? The first one to him wins?"

"Or perhaps lives?" she suggested with raised eyebrows

He smirked and Adria smiled back challenging.

"See you later, old friend." He said and like that was gone without a trace

"Good to see you too." She said unenthusiastically

She had every thought and nerve to call him up and ask him why he thought she was incompetent. He told her to do this, not that moron who could dematerialize. She didn't though. What was she a tattle tale child? Nope, though she did need to find Chase and soon. Others could be corrupted if she didn't; other meaning the other four. She'd have to watch them too, Not that they were shy about watching her.

Sighing and biting her lower lip, she made her way back to her car and back to the house to give updates. She's also laid out a map across one of the den walls and burned a small hole into the sight of Putnam barn. It was one sight of many, only she was sure that's only a key point.

"I need a drink anyways." She muttered as she looked at her next stop on the map which just happened to be Nicky's

Walking into the Bar and Grill like she owned the place she went straight to the owner which happened to be a burly man who looked like he knew just the right way to run this place. Adria sat at the bar patiently as he served a patron. Her fingernails tapped on the picture that sat in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" Nicky asked

Adria held up the picture.

Tyler who was at the pool tables with Reid, ripping off Aaron heard her. It was strange. He heard her clear as day and wasn't the only one. Caleb had a cold hard look while watching the fiery one talk to the owner.

"I'm looking for him. Chase Collins. You seen him?" she asked straight to the point

"Hasn't been in here for months kiddo, sorry. Ask one of them." He said gesturing in two different directions "He seemed to hang with them before up and disappearing."

Looking, in the directions of where his thumbs pointed, she nodded.

"Of he did." She mumbled sounding suddenly bored

She smiled and nodded then slid from the barstool. She could feel the eyes on her and if they made any sudden moves she wouldn't think twice about incinerating them. It was as if she was told to specifically let them live. If anything got in her way, she was allowed to take them out. Those were the rules, thought it would be a shame with their potential.

Adria made her way toward the exit and was suddenly blocked. The smell of hard liquor hit her nostrils and she took a step back and craned her neck up to see just who the unlucky son of a bitch was that had the nerve to step in her path.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure." He said trying to sound smooth but only slurring his words slightly

"And you won't. Move." She ordered

"Hey now, I'm trying to be…nice." He said "As a newcomer, I should be the one to be your escort."

"I'm not interested. I've the town and it's rather small so, good night." She said shortly

Adria weaved to sidestep him, but he just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Now, you're not being very nice. I'm Aaron Abbot and you would be?" he slurred

"I am impatient with a short temper." She hissed

Aaron chuckled. Tyler was now staring intently at the two exchanging conversation and in a quick turn of events, she reached up and grabbed Aaron by the throat and he feel to his knees. She looked pissed and was whispering something in his ear that he couldn't make out. At the same time where her hand gripped his throat with nails dug in, it was steaming.

She let go only moments after and Aaron scrambled away from her. She smirked and shook her head.

"Sorry," she said to the several people who went quiet in the establishment "I don't like being grabbed at much."

With that, Adria walked out. Caleb followed fast and so did Tyler without thinking. It was more curiosity to Caleb's hunt.

"What are you?" he growled at her

She only giggled.

"What are you?" she countered with raised eyebrows

She enjoyed toying around on the job. This was always the fun part; making people nervous from a single whim. There was no answer and Caleb hadn't even acknowledged Tyler who stood at the door, but Adria had. She stared directly at him.

"I don't know about you, but I love reunions don't you…Chase?" Adria looked from Tyler now and down the alley toward the shadows

A deep chuckle echoed. Caleb's composure was undone just like that and both Tyler's and Caleb's eyes were dark pools of black with no reflection to be seen.

**Feel free to review or not. Whatever suits your fancy.**

**P.S I picture Ghost to look something like Taylor Lautner if you're wondering. **


	4. Intermixing Boundaries

"No." Caleb breathed

"Caleb…" Tyler said

"Baby Boy get inside." Caleb growled

"Might want to listen Tyler." Adria said, her fists clenched "Caleb knows what he's talking about."

This was all going according to plan. The bait was taken and now she had the son of bitch. She just hoped it was as easy as just this.

"No." Tyler said

Not only did Caleb and Chase look back at him, Caleb even angrier if possible and Chase with raised eyebrow seeming intrigued, but so did Adria. Was he stupid? The kid was dumb then again Adria could see a little of her defiant self in him though, he didn't seem like the kind to rebel and she wasn't sure why. He just wasn't.

"Just go!" Caleb shouted

Tyler hesitated then went. Adria turned back towards Chase. She smirked. She didn't expect to see this. he had burn scars everywhere.

"Wow, Chase you look like shit and I haven't even touched you yet." Adria said as she crossed her arms taking in the hideous sight of him

Chase smirked and looked at Caleb.

"New girlfriend already? Hm." Chase said

"Oh we don't know each other." Adria chimed in "I'm actually here to kill you. Something quick and easy. No one will ever know you were even here well, except for Caleb here."

They both looked at her now. Chase didn't seem intimidated and Caleb wasn't sure what to think. This was the one who brought Aaron Abbot to his knees. Caleb wasn't sure what she was capable of and she seemed pretty sure of herself. There was a light in her eyes too, it was like…fire.

"I must introduce myself then." Chase said "But if you'll give me a second to deal with-"

"No thanks. I don't take sloppy seconds." she said dripping with venom now

Her nerves felt like they were on fire and she wasn't sure how long she could play this game and that poor sap was in the middle. He didn't even know the order of the world he lived in. It was indeed sad. Maybe she'd tell him before she left. He had a right to know how it worked since he'd climbed up in the world. He did have that look about him.

Chase smirked at her.

"As you wish. It'll be quick I promise." He said now grinning

"You're right, it will be."

Adria took a step back and she could see the energy levels rise.

"Chase, no!" Caleb yelled

Moving to attack him, Caleb was flung backwards effortlessly.

"No need to be harsh. He's a nice boy." Adria said her hands now tingling

Chase's eyes were cold dark and black filled with annoyance and Adria couldn't help, but smile and laugh a little. She found it entertaining at how he tried to be intimidating. If it wasn't for things she'd already seen long before this, she probably would be intimidated a little.

"Let's play." She said

Chase grinned and as he thrusted all of the energy he had built up Adria froze it as if it was all slow motion now. She watched as waves of flames erupted from it and licked out at him. They got larger and the smile on her face was of pure enjoyment. With a simple and swift hand movement the flames engulfed him and climbed to unreachable heights consuming him. Then as Caleb stood, he looked over at Adria. She clenched her hand tight and it exploded. Fire spit everywhere and she was enthralled. The flames died and Caleb's eyes were wide and back to brown.

"Well…damn." Adria sighed

"You killed him." Caleb said

The pavement was steaming where Chase had been standing.

"No, I didn't." Adria said "If he was dead you'd smell the burning flesh."

Caleb looked at her horrified. She was powerful, but what was she?

"I imagine I'll be seeing you around then." Adria said all perky

She walked down the small walkway back to her car. She knew it was too good to be true. It was never so easy and yet she always hoped. Though if she wasn't too honest, she enjoyed the squabble. It had been a while since she could actually let go like that. The car ride home was nice. She blasted the radio until her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"You think it would be that easy?"

It was Chase. She wasn't going to ask how he got the number. That was a kid's trick.

"No, that was just me warming up."

"Come and get me if you can you little pyro." He snarled

"Oh I will, you can count on it. No magic trick is going to save you. You brought this upon yourself." She hissed then hit the end button

She tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. He wants to make stalker calls? Let him. It only intensified her. That and Ghost. She wouldn't let him get to Chase first. If she did, she would have her head on the chopping black, literally.

Getting to the house, she took her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen. Something was off and that was easy to tell. Someone was in the house. Maybe, more than one too.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" she sang as she walked down the hall toward the study quietly

The house was dead silence and in any horror movie that would have anyone creeped out, but Adria smirked. Was this cat and mouse or hide and seek? The candles settled on the walls and tables of the long hallway were instantly lit lighting her way. She stopped at the first door and opened it. There was nothing that. She could be sure of. Closing the door, she paused. It happened fast; she turned and grabbed a hold of something out of thin air. Something that wasn't able to be seen. It came into view as she slammed him against the wall. It was the one she saw back at Nicky's, Tyler or at least she was sure that was his name.

"You. The baby." She stated then let go "You have a lot of nerve coming here. Where are your little friends? I'm sure they're here too and if I crispify you they'll come running. It's not like I need all of you anyways, just one."

He didn't say anything. He just glared at me.

"You are dangerous." He breathed

Adria rolled her eyes and went back to wondering if he was stupid. Maybe, it was a death wish that he wanted. Breaking in her was enough for her to grant it, but she wouldn't be able to.

"Just go. I'm tired or I would entertain the thought of playing."

"Playing!" he exclaimed

Adria turned surprised at his outrage.

"Caleb said you incinerated Chase or at least tried to!"

"And he's right." She said calmly and slightly amused "Are you going to leave or should you be next?"

"If you wanted me dead I would be." He growled

Adria glared at him now. He was undermining her now. She closed the space between them. Tyler gulped and she saw it. she smirked.

"Get. Out." She said darkly "Tell your friends that I'll be gone as soon as Chase is in my grasp and dead. Till then, don't worry."

With that she turned and started walking away. Tyler watched and listened as his heart raced in his chest. He'd only that someone had moved into the Old Wood house and figured it had to be her.

"Hey." He called after her

He knew he was already pressing his limits, but he did so anyways. Looking at her and how untamed she was for someone as young as her made something rip out of him and he'd never really felt it till now.

"What are you?" he asked

She sighed and continued on toward the stair now without answering. She paused halfway up the stairs and looked down at him.

"Careful, Baby, wouldn't want you to know too much. See you around." She said and left him there

For several minutes he just stood there. He'd expected something more…deadly. Caleb's explanation of her made her sound like a demon from hell. Tyler wasn't so sure about that though. She just seemed to be on a mission and if you were in the way then you're fucked. There was no interest in anything else except Chase.

He'd see her soon. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew.

"Soon." He mumbled as he closed the front door and started walking


	5. The Bubble

Adria had the best night's sleep that night. She awoke with a smile that morning. Something told her she was going to have an interesting day. After getting dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a dark red baby doll t-shirt. It clung to her hourglass figure. She slipped on her red flip flops and walked out. She needed to be somewhere today and knew among other things that Ghost was trailing her so he'd be there as well. He didn't know how to follow his own leads so he followed hers.

She'd gotten there within an hour and was walking up the stairs to the main building. The place itself gave off an old vibe. It wasn't like she'd been here, but that didn't mean she didn't know the legend on the whole town. It was because of Salem that this place was here. Remembering the witch trials made her all warm inside.

As she walked down the hallway, she caught a few eyes of the students and she could feel her long hair which extenuated down past her butt even in the ponytail it was in now swish soundlessly behind her. She took pride that her beauty still surpassed several among this day and age. Adria stopped in front of the door that read administrator. She walked in and walked right past the assistant into the office of the provost.

"Miss you can't go in there." The assistant called

Adria closed the doors behind her and smiled at the provost.

"There must be a good reason for the bombardment." The provost said

"Yes actually. I was hoping I may take a look around. You wouldn't mind would you?" Adria asked sweetly

"Are planning on attending?" the provost asked as if he didn't mind the interruption of his daily work

Adria looked at him skeptically.

"No attempt to throw me out?" she asked

"You must have important business." He said "Now answer my question."

"No." she said flatly "Advanced placement got me to graduate early."

"Fine. Take your look around then leave." He said

As she went to ask more questions, she froze. The provost had gone back to looking at his paperwork. He was lenient, too lenient. Adria looked around the office for a moment then saw it. She walked to the other side of the room. A small picture in a picture frame stood on one of the tables. Picking it up she saw a little boy standing in it smiling. She saw there in the background.

"Has it been that long?" she mumbled

She looked back at the man then sighed and se the picture down. Without another word she walked out and closed the door quietly. He looked so young then and was a sweet boy. The assistant glared at her on the way out. Maybe, she was angry for her walking in the way she did or maybe she was just jealous of her looks. Adria could understand. She walked out of the main building and across campus. She looked around and saw even more eyes on her. She smirked as she saw Aaron Abbot across the quad. He reached up at his neck as he saw her. Adria just blew him a kiss and kept walking. Getting inside she made her way down the main class hallway. As she did, she saw something at the end of the hall. Everyone rushed by as she stopped and saw him. He smiled at her. Then like that he was gone. she continued walking down the hall. Then all of the sudden she was dragged into the classroom on the right.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed

Looking, around she realized she was surrounded by four young men.

"Okay…" she trailed off "I don't know what you're into, but it's not my thing so, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, we do actually. You're on our turf." Said the blonde one

Adria huffed.

"I don't want this whole Chase thing to be a problem." Adria said

"Then get lost." Another said

Adria looked at Tyler and by the look on his face guessed that he hadn't told them about last night. She then looked at Caleb who was staring at her with a serious look.

"I have orders." She said quietly "I can't go till he's dead."

"Why?" Caleb asked

"Why what?" she asked

"Why the orders?"

"Because." She said

"Be more specific." Said the blonde one now who looked at her with a smirk of interest

Tyler was the only one holding his tongue.

"Because, is the only answer you're getting."

With that she turned and walked out, slamming the door open as she did. Pogue went to grab the door knob and jumped and pulled back as he did.

"Damn, that's hot." He hissed as he held his hand

Tyler rushed out of the room not paying any mind.

"Baby Boy!" Reid called

Adria was standing where she had seen Chase standing a few minutes ago. What would be the places that he'd be attracted to in this town? She didn't have much here for here except for someone she used to know, but that was it and that was when he lived in West Virginia.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at her

"I told you, I'd see you soon." She said sounding distant and deep in thought

"I did not think it would be in my school." He hissed

She looked at him now and the pissed off look on his face and smiled.

"Your school? Well, I didn't know it was your school or else I wouldn't have come." She said faking a pouty look as she stepped closer to him

"You're not going to catch him unless he wants you to."

"Oh, he wants me to." She said

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just a hunch, but don't worry yourself. Go back to being the good little school boy Baby. Just stay in your bubble."

She turned and saw Caleb standing in the doorframe not far off. Reaching out, she fixed Tyler's tie then walked off back the way she came. Caleb followed her out and Reid made his way over towards Tyler.

"You seem to have pull with her already. You think you could say something?" Reid asked

"No." Tyler said flatly

"Why not? You're not interested in her are you? I mean that's really pushing the whole I'm not eighteen yet button."

"And that would be pushing you're a cradle robber button so, no." Tyler said

"Oh come on, I bet she'll be eighteen soon." Reid complained

It didn't register with Tyler. He was still stuck with that look she had given him. It almost looked like she cared, almost.

"Where are you going now?" Caleb asked

"To check on your girlfriend." Adria answered as she turned a corner

"Why?"

"Didn't Chase go after her before?" Adria asked

Caleb raced ahead of her towards Sarah's class then stopped in the doorway. A sigh of relief escaped him. She sat there at her desk working as Kate whispered in her ear then he turned to Adria.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked

"I know about all four of you. People and things like you." She said "When someone gets out of line and chances exposure, I go in to terminate."

He looked at her in disbelief now.

"Gets out of line?"

"Exactly. You get to know about that kind of thing when you're an adult. Your little bubble pops and you're let out into the real world to take care of yourself in which your teacher and/or parents can no longer step in and take the blame. Which by the way Reid is really pushing it." Adria said

"I'll talk to him." Caleb said "This conversation isn't over, but-"

"You have class." She finished "Go on. I have a search to finish."

"You don't go to school."

"No." Adria laughed "Why would I?"

She giggled about it as she walked off. The search was fruitless though so, she left and headed back to the mansion. Having slipped off her shoes, she walked into the den and paused.

"I figured, we could talk. Maybe make a proposition."

Adria didn't move as Chase stood up and smiled at her.

"Well, it was only a matter of time." She said


	6. Pheonix

"Well, it was only a matter of time." She said

She looked at him up and down.

"But I don't play well with others." She finished

The smirk on Chase's face faded and was replaced by a cold glare.

"You want to kill me…yet I don't even know you."

"It's my job to know about things like you." Adria said

"And I'm the job?" he inquired advancing on her

"Exactly." She said smiling this time "And I never miss my mark."

Silence was deafening. Chase stepped closer to her though and Adria didn't move. She'd seen more intimidating things. In fact, if he just stepped closer she'd obliterate him. He took another step and they were now two feet apart.

"You know, it wouldn't be bad to have someone like me on your side." He said

"Still trying to convince me not to kill you?" Adria said

"No, I'm just trying to give you an opportunity that you really shouldn't refuse. I don't want to have to ruin such a beauty." He said cockily

Adria smirked and turned away as she pushed her hair from her shoulder. Looking back at him, she grabbed a hold of his throat. The fire in her eyes echoed through her body. Chase just laughed.

"Have you not noticed my little friendship with fire here?" he said

"Oh, I'm just warming up." She smiled

In the next instant, she kicked him in the stomach and he flew backwards. She'd have to tender him up first. The fireplace blazed to life along with the several candles around the room. It soared high.

"Going to burn the house down?" Chase asked as he looked at her like she was nuts

"No, I like this house." She said "It's you I plan to burn alive."

He glided to his feet in a way that was so unnatural to a human.

"What are you?" he asked curiously

"You'll never know." Adria said

Moving her hand across in a smooth motion, the fire from the hearth came out and lashed around Chase. It wound around his legs and crawled up. At first he wasn't scared and then his eyes started to look terrified. But in the matter of seconds it surrounded him, a huge gust of wind washed through the place and he was gone.

"Chicken shit." Adria muttered

Her den was a complete mess now. Half of it was blown over and the other half was scorched.

"Cheese and rice." She huffed "I am not cleaning this up."

She crossed her arms over her chest. It hadn't been the first time someone offered allegiance to her, but her allegiance belonged to someone else already so, it left her high and dry. Though as she looked around, she noticed that it wasn't half bad. It had been worse in the past like the time she burned down a whole town because she had declined a partnership.

Turning, she walked down the hall to the study. She closed the door behind her and turned on the oil lamp beside the door. The place was stacked with old books. For a moment, she wondered if the ones who lived here just up and left rather than packed anything or if maybe, they forgot about it all. There was a lot of history in this house, history she had never seen and she'd seen a lot. Walking over to the large velvet, cushion chair which looked as if it could fit two people, she fell down onto it. She grabbed the first book she saw on the table beside it and opened it. Opening it, her eyes widened. The date was in the 1400's and it was a journal. Adria lounged back and swung her legs over one of the arms of the chair as she begun to read.

_It was a beautiful time. A time to think freely and whatever seemed impossible was no longer impossible. Dreams came alive and anything was possible…_

The first entry was at least ten pages, but it was something she had never read before. It was beautiful. She read it as she came out of the stairway and moved for the stairs. This girl who wrote this was in the time of the renaissance. She was lost in that time. Adria's mind wandered to when it was simpler for her as well, but those times were lost to her. They were blurs.

"Hey red."

Adria turned to address the quiet greeting.

"Shouldn't you be in school and not breaking and entering?" she asked

"It's nine o'clock."

Adria tilted her head to the side. She'd been reading for a long while. She looked back at Tyler and sighed.

"Interrogations…" she trailed off "Not as fun as they used to be."

"What happened to the den?" he asked as she brushed past him into the den

"Just Chase." She said

"What?" he asked, his voice a little higher as if struck with worry

Adria just sat down on the couch next to the blonde one. What was his name? all four of them were here.

"We are willing to help," Caleb chimed in now "but you have to tell us a few things."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Adria scoffed

"We're not telling you." Tyler cut in "We're just asking."

She looked at him. Why was he being so nice all of the sudden? Adria stood now and started pacing and when she paced it meant she was thinking.

"Are you alone." Caleb asked

She stopped and looked at him.

"No." she answered remembering Ghost

"Yeah, she's not alone."

All five of them turned. He leaned against the wall in black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Sorry, Adria. It wasn't just to make sure you did your job." He said "I had to make sure they didn't get in the way as well. They're distractions. They will avert you of your orders."

She nodded.

"Right, I will go to sleep then." She said

"No." Reid cut in grabbing her arm as he did

He let go quickly and held his hand for comfort. It was beet red and scalded. She kept walking without looking back.

"What are you!" he spat at her

She froze in the doorway and looked back at him with a slight smile.

"I haven't been asked that in a long time." She said lightly

"Adria." Ghost warned

"I'm a phoenix." She said clearly for them all to hear


	7. Bait

They all looked at her blankly except for Ghost and Tyler awkwardly enough. Tyler looked at her as if he wasn't entirely sure about that answer. The other three looked as if they'd either laugh or just act like they didn't hear.

"A what?" Reid spoke up

He was the first to speak. He was always the outspoken anyways.

"Just fucking great." Ghost muttered

"Shut up." Reid spat at him

In that instant things got ugly. Both Reid and Ghost were in each other's faces and the other two young men were trying to get them to back off. The glare in Ghost's eyes was pure hatred. Adria just rolled her eyes with sudden irritation.

"Enough. I'm giving you answers like you wanted. And Ghost? Just stop."

"You want to tell them everything? Fine, but leave me out of it." he growled at her now

"You jumped right on into it all on your own." She snapped

He sighed and she could tell that he felt like an idiot now. He just kept glaring at her than disappeared. Reid's eyes grew wide when he did.

"What the hell?" he muttered

"Show off." She said flatly

"Okay, I think you need to repeat what you said then tell us what that was all about." Pogue said now

"I am a phoenix." She drew out each word "Ghost is…well a ghost sort of. I mean he's alive and all, but he can dematerialized really well."

"In other words..." Pogue said still a little confused

"He can be invisible and walk through walls." She said

"And you?"

"You can't tell?" she asked

"It's the fire." Tyler said "She's fire, chaos, desire, and completely dangerous."

"Wait, wait, wait." Reid said shaking his hands in the air

"Can't handle it?" Adria laughed

How could they not handle it? They were…was witch the right term? They are males and all. Warlocks, that's the term she decided on. They couldn't possibly think that it was just them.

"Anything else?" she asked

She still held the journal in her hand. Looking down at it, she set it on the corner table.

"I came to help." Caleb said finally making himself known after the bomb Adria let into the room

"So, you're the one volunteering to be the bait?" she asked with eyebrows raised

"No," Tyler cut in, she looked at him "That would be me."

Everyone looked at him now. He volunteered himself to more than likely get killed? What was his game plan because honestly, Adria didn't expect him to be the stupid one. She was banking on Reid or Pogue. Mostly Pogue. Reid had a gorgeous face that didn't need to be ruined, but Tyler…Tyler was different. There was no explanation.

"Alright." She said

Then before she knew it both Pogue and Caleb were dragging Tyler out of the room. She could hear them bickering among themselves, but she just smiled at Reid who seemed to be checking her out.

"So…are you like a bird underneath all that?" he asked gesturing at her whole body

"No." she said

"Do you have wings?"

She didn't say anything and he just smiled widely.

"Can I see them?" he asked

"Not unless you want the whole house to be on fire." She said "And I rather like this house."

He looked at her more intensely now. He was only more enthralled with her. She just stood there with her fingers combing through her long hair that draped over her shoulders. She didn't look worried or terrified or even bothered. She was perfectly content and at a cool calm.

"What if-"

"No." she said

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He said defensively

"Yes, I did. You're not the first to ask and certainly won't be the last." She said unbothered

"Fine. Why not then?" he huffed

"Cradle robbing." She point blank

"You're not even that much younger than me." He said "It's not a big deal."

At that moment Adria started giggling hysterically. Reid stood there even more confused than he had been minutes before. He could still hear arguing in the other room, but still focused on the one that seemed to elude him yet enthrall him. Did she have that reaction on every guy? He just wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Oh, it's not me it's you I meant." She said regaining her composure "I don't date let alone screw around with people younger than me, especially someone as young as you."

"I don't understand."

"I'm 623 years old give or take." She explained

Reid looked at her like she was nuts then started laughing like Adria had been. She had to be kidding? Six hundred years old? Yeah, right. He stopped quickly when he saw she wasn't laughing. In fact, she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You serious." He said

"I don't kid." She said "But if you don't mind, I've grown quite bored and will be going to bed. You can show yourselves out."

She turned her back on him even though he was trying to talk to her. She passed the other three who were going on about why Tyler shouldn't be doing this and that he was an idiot for thinking Adria would even step in if he did get into trouble. He kept arguing back that he didn't need this shit and that he could take care of himself.

Adria ignored them all. They were only human after all. Them and all their ridiculous feelings made her sick. As she passed an open bedroom she noticed Ghost sleeping. She just closed the door and let him. It was no use reaming him now. She had every right to being he acted like an ass with no moral. She could understand the need to be discreet, but it was too late for that. Now, it was all or nothing. She didn't have time to get even; she had only enough to get mean.

She walked into her room and got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top then slid under the covers. She didn't feel tired, not now. It had been a long time since she had had questions. She had learned not to have any in order to do a job correctly. As she turned over, she heard her phone ring. She hadn't brought it with her today. It was rather nice not to have him up her ass. She sighed and got up to answer it. He wouldn't quit until she picked up anyway.

"Yes?" she answered clearly agitated

"Nice of you to pick my lovely."

"If you want to know there was only a minor roadblock. By this time tomorrow it'll be over." She said coldly

"Good, because if not, you'll be over."


	8. It's Over

Adria slept restlessly that night. She awoke in the early hours and sighed. The sun wasn't even up yet. She ran her fingers through her long fiery hair. She pulled it over one and got up. Stretching, she made her way towards the closet and got dressed. She put her hair up in a ponytail like she always did and headed downstairs. She paused surprised when she saw Tyler asleep on the couch. Why was he here? This wasn't his place.

Adria stood there for a few minutes then walked off into the kitchen. Every once in a while she got a hankering for food. It wasn't often though. As she looked through the fridge she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and closed the fridge. Ghost leaned against the counter.

"Adria, what do you think you're doing?" he asked

He sounded defeated and worried.

"Making breakfast." She said

"You know what I mean. You have one of them sleeping in your scorched living room."

"They don't listen. They're like untrained dogs. There's nothing I can do."

"Get them out of the way." He said

"I'll let them do that for themselves." She said "I'm sick of the guilt."

Ghost looked at her and nodded.

"I have to go. There's another job I have to tend to. The boss is giving me hell about it."

"Alright." She said "At least you'll be off my ass."

He chuckled and was dissipating quickly. After that conversation though, she was no longer hungry.

"Drats." She mumbled

Leaving the kitchen, she made her way towards the front door. She ignored the fact that Tyler was still sleeping on the couch. He'd be gone before she'd come back anyways. As she got in her car, she started the ignition and pulled out of the drive. Gravel flew as she sped off. Things had always been complicated, but they had never been this complicated. It was starting to give her a headache and with Tyler hanging around, she didn't know what to do. Usually she'd push people off and they'd stay away, but he wasn't doing the whole staying away part.

She turned the radio up louder and drove through the small town. There weren't many places she could check out so, she stopped at the movie theater. There was a horror movie playing and Adria just walked in. There were only a few people in the theater and they all jumped when the chick on the screen screamed. Adria chuckled a little and sat in the back row.

"Interesting choice in movies Adria."

"Thanks Chase." Adria said flatly

She sat there. Once again they'd met.

"You know, only one of us will leave this place." He said

They were both calm and resolved about it.

"I know." She said "It's a good thing I have six hundred years on you then."

He smirked and nodded.

"This is a good movie." He commented

"Yeah."

In the next instant, Chase back handed her and flung her out of her seat and out into the aisle. She wiped her lip and looked up at the towering form over her. Standing up, she just looked at him. She reached out and touched where he was burned on his face. He just grabbed her by the wrist and she just hit him across the face with her free hand. Then she tackled him to the ground. Those who were now in the theater stared at them. Adria's body temperature rose higher and she hit Chase again. He threw her up and she ended up hitting the ceiling. When she hit the ground she saw people screaming and leaving and noticed that the place was now going up in smoke.

"Well look at that!" Chase exclaimed "A nice warm fire."

A sarcastic smirk spread on his face as he picked her up and shoved agaisnt the wall.

"Fire can't kill me." She snapped "I'm immortal."

"We'll see about that."

Adria kicked him in the side and he dropped her. Stumbling a little, she moved her hand and fire came from it and flew at him. He just countered it and it surrounded her. She screamed in frustration and just went at him in all her glory. He'd grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back.

"C'mon Adria. There's no need to go easy on me." Chase said

She hissed under her breath then kicked him across the face. He fell back, but was up on his feet quickly. He held his hands up.

"Wait, hold that thought. We have a guest," he had a large smile on his face and seemed like he was thinking "Do I sense and son of Ipswich in here with us?"

Adria looked around. She saw nothing.

"You're delusional." She said

"No," he said "I only seek my own survival!"

"By exposing everything!" she screamed "It won't keep you alive. You will die."

"I doubt that. I'm still waiting on the youngest to fall. He ascends, then it'll be all downhill from there."

"Right." She said with all sarcasm included

She stood and looked around. She didn't see him everywhere and the whole place was filled with smoke. She couldn't see a thing.

"Adria!"

"Please let that be in my head." Adria breathed

She looked around more and reached around. There was nothing.

"Adria, it seems you are wanted and I think there was a GPS put on you."

That was Chase's voice. She felt a hand on her throat right then.

"All that will be found is a body or maybe it'll just be ashes."

"I can't die!" she exclaimed

Her hands took flames and she shoved him backwards. She fell back as well, but into something solid, something solid and it caught her.

"We have to get out of here." He called in her ear

She looked around a struggled to get away.

"No, he's still in there!" she shouted "I have to finish this!"

She kept fighting him off and then they were suddenly torn apart. She sat on her hands and knees.

"Aw, poor baby boy, he can't help anyone let alone himself. He always needs someone to protect him." Chase's voice rang out

"Fuck you!" Tyler yelled

The whole theater shook then and a beam fell and Adria screamed. It pinned her legs to the ground.

"Well, look at that. You're already making progress." Chase said

She could hear them around her as she tried to pull the beam off of herself. It was too heavy though. then all of the sudden there was even more of a crash and more fire. A scream echoed through the place. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear it and it echoed from all around her.

"W-what's happening?" she called out

She once again tried to push off the beam and failed. She coughed and fell back. She heard more struggling then light went flying, not light, lightning.

"You're weak Tyler!" Chase screamed

Then like that there was one large flash and there was silence. There was so much silence that it was like death to Adria's ears. She took in a deep breath which was mostly smoke and tried to move. She could melt the beam, but that could take longer and she didn't have the time.

A set of arms wound around her waist and pulled. She whimpered, but he only pulled harder. She gripped his arms and held on. Her legs slid from under the beam, but she couldn't walk.

"We have to get out of here."

It was Tyler.

"I have to finish it before anything else happens." She coughed

"It's over." He said

"No you don't unders-"

"It's over Adria, he's dead."

His voice sounded dark, not like himself. He picked her up in his arms and kept walking as the flames went higher and the place fell even more apart. Tyler kicked open a door which just happened to lead out to the alley way. He then set her down and leaned down next to her. Adria just held her side.

"You going to be alright?" he asked seeming genuinely concerned

"Yeah, it'll just take a little while to heal up." She answered

They were both covered in soot and bruises.

"Why did you come here and how did you know I was here?" she asked

"I'm the bait and you couldn't do it alone. Plus, I do know how to follow a person." He said

Adria only nodded then struggled to stand.

"Good, then stop following me. It's over. Go back to your happy existence." She said

With that she started limping down the alleyway leaving him there.

"You're welcome." He muttered, his eyes a dark charcoal black color


	9. The Long Car Ride

Adria made her way along the sidewalk. People stared at her and some even asked if she was alright. She just ignored them and headed toward the sound of the sirens and fire trucks that were now trying to put out the theater. She saw her car among the whole lot of rescue vehicles.

A silver hummer pulled up beside her.

"Get in."

It was Tyler.

"I'll bring you back later tonight when there's not a lot of people around." He said

Adria huffed. She wasn't happy about leaving her car here. It was the one thing that was actually hers.

"Look, I get it. You're a tough bitch. Just get in the damn car." He hissed

She looked at him now completely taken aback. No one ever really talked to her like that. It was like a shock to the system. She limped over to the other side and got in. she stayed quiet and just looked out the window.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked

"No, I never go. I don't have any records." She said sort of snappy

Tyler looked over at her. She had her eyes peeled to the window and was looking out at the passing trees.

"Does it bother you that I'm trying to help you?" he asked

He didn't want to seem offended.

"No, it bothers me that you're so willing to walk right into this and you don't even care. You don't care that you still have a chance for being out of the loop. And trust me being out of the loop is a really good thing." She said

"I've always been out of the loop. But, not this time. I'm ahead of them this time. They can't protect me anymore."

Adria looked at him and even though his face was completely serious she started laughing. She couldn't help it. He wanted to be in the loop of this one? He glanced over at her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh." She said calming down "It's just…you remind me of me."

"What happened?" he asked

"My boss killed my entire family when I was seventeen. Then he told me I was special and that he had big plans for me. I became immortal and now look at me. I'm a killer. Lovely ain't it? I bet I'm just the kind of girl you'd love to bring home to your parents." She said

Tyler didn't say anything at first.

"Then why work for him?" he asked

"I don't have a choice. I'm a slave at his will. Either that or in the greatest depths of hell you'll never see. Which might I add would be very cold." She said

"Cold?"

"My normal body temperature is 107 degrees. I live for heat. The cold would kill me. I mean c'mon I'm a phoenix. My middle name is heat." She said sarcastically

Tyler smirked.

"And Ghost?" he asked "I'm just wondering if he's always that nice to everyone he meets."

"No. He's got the same thoughts like me, but he doesn't like to see others screw around and get in the way. He thinks that if they get in the way then they die and that's the end of that. You four would be dead by now if he had his way."

"And we should thank you?"

"Nope, I thought about killing you too."

Tyler didn't say anything more.

"None of you were supposed to get involved." She said

"You keep saying that."

"Yep."

Adria started looking out the window again.

"Do me a favor?" she asked

Her voice was quiet now and somewhat sad.

"What?" he complied

"Don't be like me and don't look for me. Many have done it and it's been a wasteful effort." She said

"Why would I do either?" he said harshly

"You came to my rescue didn't you? I'm sure a part of it was to prove you aren't a baby anymore, but to be honest, you'll always be the baby."

He glanced at her.

"You were the youngest as well?"

"Once upon a time." She said

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Tyler's mind was working overtime contemplating her words. She'd said a lot tonight and he wasn't even sure she'd had ever said so much to anyone. The look on her face told him that. As he pulled up to her home, he saw three other vehicles parked out front.

"You have guests apparently."

"Joy." She said dripping with sarcasm

She opened her door to get out, but Tyler was there quickly to help her.

"I'm not completely broken here."

He rolled his eyes and picked her up. She sighed heavily and just caved. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Tyler looked down at her. She seemed content, but he wondered if she was really alright. She had those walls and slowly they came down. She saw her in him. How much though.

"I'm actually tired." She said as they walked through the front door "I mean actually exhausted. It's been years since I've felt that. Can I sleep?"

Tyler chuckled.

"Yes, you can sleep." He said

He saw Reid poking his head out from the den. He paid him no mind as he walked upstairs with the girl in his arms falling in and out of sleep. She was beautiful, she was more than that. She was the ultimate desire and yet a real pain like an ordinary teenager. Strands of her long hair fell onto her smoldered face. She was a complete mess.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked feebly as he took off her shoes

"Afraid of?"

She nodded and flinched as he laid her back.

"Well…I don't know." He said

"That's not so bad. Never knowing is the fun part in it all." She half laughed

"What about you?"

"I'm afraid I won't get the chance to live." She breathed

He pulled the covers up over her and exited her room. Arguing could be heard. As he got into the living room he saw Caleb in Ghost's face. They were ready to tear each other apart. He could feel it.

"Chase is dead." He said

The room quickly quieted and everyone looked at the soot covered Tyler.

"What?" Caleb asked

"He's dead."

Tyler couldn't explain it, but it wasn't a big deal. It didn't seem so important.

"How?" Ghost asked plain and simple

"You all were too busy arguing so, I followed Adria and while she was trapped and Chase was burning down the theater, I killed him." He said

Caleb and Ghost looked at each other and took a step back.

"You can go now." He said towards Ghost "You got what you wanted. You can leave us alone."

Ghost nodded. Everyone seemed deafly quiet and it only made Tyler even more edgier. Reid was glaring at him something furious and Caleb was now talking to Pogue. Ghost just sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. And now that Tyler looked around he noticed that the living room was no longer burnt up looking.

"Boss's work." Ghost said answering his confusion "He doesn't like having his favorites living in crappy places."

Tyler watched Reid leave the room and followed. What was up with him anyways? As soon as they were both out Reid turned on him.

"What the hell you pulling huh?" he snapped coldly "I'm told I can't go after her and you sneak in and decide to take her? I thought you said you didn't have an interest in her?"

"Whoa, where is this coming from?"

"Whatever, it's late. I'm going home." Reid grumbled ignorantly

They left and Tyler just stood there confused.

"He sees it, you know." Ghost chimmed in

"See what?"

"That she has actually taken a liking to you. She wasn't even like that with me and I've known her ever since she'd destroyed my entire tribe to come get me, which was about 250 years ago. She actually sees something in you, something right and something she's been looking for."

Ghost looked him up and down and scoffed.

"It's too bad. You'll only die on her and she'd have to watch."

Ghost walked off down the hall leaving Tyler standing there. He went upstairs and slowly walked down the hall. Quietly, he peeked into her room. She turned over a little and sighed. She'd showed anything, but liking him. Even if she did care in slightest bit there was no way of knowing. She kept shoving him away.

"Sweet dreams." Tyler muttered

Using, the stereo across her room came on. The song Everything by Lifehouse played softly. Tyler just sat down by the door. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Where would he go if he could? There weren't very many others in his position. He didn't know how, okay he knew how he got into this; he got stubborn. It wasn't like him and he knew it. He didn't mind it either. In the morning, he'd leave. He'd go before the sun came. He just needed to rest and take a moment to breathe.


	10. Waking Up In Ipswich

Adria woke up and felt as if she had never had such good night's sleep. It was surprising too. Yesterday had seriously brought on its own problems and she knew she'd get hell from it. she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched.

"Mmmmm." She moaned with a smile

Standing, she made her way towards the bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times as she turned on the shower. The bathroom steamed up in seconds and she shed her smoldered, burnt clothing. Stepping in, the water instantly sizzled on her skin and she sighed contently. It washed away everything and time seemed slow if only for a moment. After her shower she walked through her room toward her closet not bothering with a towel and started looking through her clothes. She had a lot, but that feeling of emptiness was starting to spread. She knew she'd be along again. Both her and Ghost would be alone. The immortal were always alone. Sure, her and Ghost had tried to…date, but dating was a relative term and there weren't any feelings or whatever they were called. So, things were kept mutual and they got whatever it was they needed from each other.

After getting dressed, she shoved her hair up into a ponytail and walked out. She walked down the large steps. It would all be breath taking, but the breath was wasted. It was wasted due to the fact that there was never a place of her own.

Adria saw Ghost in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"This is discusting." He commented

"Then don't eat it." she sneered

He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you sticking around anyhow?" she asked

"I was told to make sure you get the job done remember? Plus, we both report to the same place."

"Right." She huffed

"So, when do we go?" she asked as she jumped up on the counters

"Soon." He said "We barely got to take in the sights."

"What sights? It's a small town. You go down one road and there it is, you've seen the sights." She said sarcastically

"Someone's moody."

"Nope. Just bored, I think."

As Ghost opened his mouth to say something that was sure to start an argument between them, there was a knock at the door. Adria looked at Ghost and he just stared righ ton back.

"I'm not getting it." she said flatly

"Me either. Maybe they'll just go away." He said as he took another bite out of the bowl

Adria shrugged and hopped off of the counter. She ignored the door and headed for the den. The book she'd put down a few nights ago was still on the small table. She draped herself on the couch and picked it up. There was more knocking, but they continued to ignore it. She just read the book. It enthralled her. The girl had a life and it was something to be envied. The front door opened, but Adria didn't seem to hear it.

"Breaking and entering…isn't that against the law?" Ghost inquired as he saw the sons enter

"Well, it wouldn't be if you opened a door." Pogue said sounding bored

He made his way towards the den without another word. He picked up Adria's feet and sat down. She just put her feet back where they were without much caring. She seemed deeply unfazed. The other's scattered through the room.

"So, where will you tow go now?" Caleb asked

"Anywhere we're told." Adria answered not looking up from the journal "We're not usually together on assignments. This was a special one. Was there any news on the theater?"

"It's being dismissed as an accident." Tyler chimed in

Ghost scoffed at the same time Adria smirked. It was a helluva mess to be dismissed.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked "I heard you were a wreck."

"Can't kill the unkillable Reid, but that doesn't mean you can't dent them." She answered

The room went silent after that. It wasn't an awkward silence either. It was for the first time, comfortable. Caleb was going through the books on the bookshelf, Reid seemed to be texting someone and Pogue sat there with his eyes closed. He must've been one of those people you don't wake up early. Tyler on the other hand was deep in conversation with Ghost. Arguments had disappeared. Why was it normal? There was never a comfort zone ever. Feet always kept moving or running for your life. Adria didn't pay any mind to it. That was until she was snapped from the sentence she was reading and Ghost's phone rang. She knew who it was.

"Hello?" he answered

Everyone was staring at him now. He just held out the phone to Adria who was up and at his feet in an instant.

"It's for you." He said handing the phone to her

She held it up to her ear.

"Walk into the study so, we can be alone."

Adria sighed and looked back at the several eyes staring at her. She waved them off and headed toward the study.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Just the boss probably telling her where she needs to be not that it should concern you. You happen to be the ones who give us the most problems. Then again maybe it's because you're so…human. Humans have too many emotions."

"Weren't you one at one point?" Pogue asked sarcastically

"Yeah, I was." Ghost said

He didn't say anything more. Adria had come back and thrusted the phone at Ghost. She was angry. She pointed at both Caleb and Tyler.

"You two," she growled "The boss would like to see you. You caused major disturbances."

She was back to her cold dispositioned self.

"So, they're the special ones…" Reid mumbled

"Nobody is special Reid," Adria snapped having heard him "only damned."

"How much time would we have if we decided to go?" Caleb asked

"You are not seriously contemplating the Caleb?" Tyler exclaimed

"There is no deciding Caleb. There's no choice. Not with this. How could none of you know?" she asked

Adria felt suddenly confused. They seriously didn't know anything.

"Didn't your parent ever tell you? About anything?" she asked

There was no answer. She'd never dealt with this. They had that deer in the headlights look. They knew nothing about the outside. They seriously thought it was only them. They'd be getting a crash course soon.

"A few days. I at least asked for that." She said "I know how attached you can get."

"I will go now." Ghost said

"That's probably best."

Ghost nodded and left.

"He leaves just like that?" Reid said surprised

"Yeah." She said

Adria stood there for a moment and looked at each of them.

"Could you explain what we seem to be missing? I don't know if it's just me, but I am really confused." Reid said

"I can't. It would take years." She said "I may be immortal, but I have other things that need doing. And you will be leaving in a matter of seven days."

"Things you don't even want to do." Tyler stated flatly

She turned on him with dark eyes.

"Don't presume to know me Simms. You know nothing." She snapped coldly

After a few seconds she huffed.

"I'm leaving." She said

Like that she decided she wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere was better than standing still. If she stood still she felt as if she'd scream and kill anything in sight. Heard head hurt and yet her new set of orders was to bring the two troublesome sons in and that was it. She didn't know anything more. She knew that now she should've let Ghost do this.

"Adria!" Tyler called following after her

"Oh just go away! You're all giving me a headache and trust me when I say I haven't had a headache in over fifty years." She exclaimed "Just…leave me alone."

"Well, would you stop so I can give you your car keys." He said

Adria stopped. Tyler tossed them at her and she just held her hand up without another movement and caught them. She didn't want to look at him. Looking at him, looking at any of them made her head hurt. She needed a moment. It was early in the day, but she wasn't uch caring at the moment. She needed a break from babysitting.

"Off to Nicky's." she mumbled

She had a week to spare, why not just use it for a vacation. She could avoid them till then right? They caused enough trouble.


	11. It's Never Fair

She had decided to take a detour and talk to their parents about why they had a sheltered life. The ending wasn't so pretty…all four times. They didn't want to hear about it. Apparently they were only protecting them and even if it was true, they weren't doing such a good job.

"Idiots." She mumbled as she got out of her car

Walking into Nicky's, she looked around. There was nowhere in here that she was welcome. It made her smile. She saw two of the sons near the foosball table with two other girls while the other two were in the back towards the pool tables. They had normalcy. Adria had seen nothing like and had only read about it. They seemed to act like nothing happened. There wasn't a single trace of the past week in their eyes. It surprised her and made her wonder how they did it. Did they ignore it like she did?

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she headed for the bar, but was stopped when three teenagers stepped in her way. One of them was the one she had fall to their knees. She smirked at the thought. Eventually they all fell to their knees. But what was his name? Abbot or something like that.

"Well, it's the pyro pixie." He sneered

Adria only raised her eyebrows at him. Was that supposed to be an insult?

"Excuse me." She said trying to pass him.

One of his buddies stepped in the way stopping her. She didn't feel like fighting right now.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah actually." She answered flatly

The one in front of her grabbed a hold of her arm. She just stood there and sighed then looked over at Aaron.

"I'm not in the mood okay? I have a headache and you're not helping it." she said

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said faking affection

He took a step closer to her. She thought about making a gagging gesture.

"You look sorry." She said sarcastically

She tried to side step them again and the one on Aaron's other side stepped in her way. Adria was starting to feel annoyed. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Why don't you back off? I'm sure Kira is begging for you to jump up her ass." A voice cut in

Adria tilted to the side a little to see Reid with a pissed off look.

"Garwin," Aaron said with fake enthusiasm "to what do I owe you the pleasure of downsizing you?"

"Downsizing? Highly doubtful." Reid said faking the contemplating thought "Get stepping unless you need your ass kicked yet again."

There was no hint of joking on his face.

"She isn't interested. She doesn't date little boys." He added

Adria snuck out from in between them and headed for the bar. She looked back as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Well well. If it isn't the trouble maker."

Adria looked up at Nicky. She gave him her best smile.

"I think you could be worse than Reid and Tyler. And they get into fights over something whereas you just draw up the attention." He said

"Might I try to protest that it isn't my fault." Adria said

He just laughed roughly. Then he started barking at the boys to get out and starting following them out with a baseball bat.

"Well, that was eventful." She murmured

She looked at the second bartender and waved him over. He took his time making his way over to her. Adria just flung her ponytail from her shoulder.

"What can I get you?" he asked

"A beer." She said

The bartender furrowed his eyebrows at her. He looked her up and down and she couldn't be sure if he was just checking her out now.

"Can I see your I.D." he said

"What?" she asked

"Your I.D." he repeated

"I'm 623 years old! Just give me a beer!" she whined

The bartender just looked at her blankly.

"I'll take a coke." She sighed

Her head fell on her arms which lied on the bar. This was one of those things that could make life come to a halt. This was one of those I got to stick to my job because I don't have a life instead of the whole oh this girl is cute, I can let it slide.

"You look…"

"Rough?" she finished

"I wouldn't say rough. You never look rough, you actually look…nevermind." Tyler said "You just look like you died."

Adria's head shot up and she looked at him.

"Died…I haven't heard that one before." She mumbled

Tyler started laughing right then and Adria just looked at him confused.

"It's funny?" she asked "How's it funny? I should be dead."

"But you're not." He pointed out

"Yeah, and I'm the oldest chick in this place." She noted

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He said with a sideways smirk

Adria punched him in the arm. He faked hurting and just started laughing. He was a dork in thinking he could make her feel better. It worked though. She'd come to drown herself and got bad company instead.

"Well, it is a bad thing." She said

"Oh? I know a lot of guys who like to hook up with older women." He said "Like Reid for instance."

Adria looked at him.

"Yeah, I can definitely see myself with someone like him."

Her smile faded a little.

"It's not that it would be…bad. I could handle it. I just wouldn't be able to handle the price, you know?" she said

"And the price?"

"I live forever. I'd be watching him die every day. I wouldn't be able to handle that." She said

Tyler saw it again. That distant look.

"What was it like? Do think about it? The stuff before you became all…like this." he said

She looked at him with a light smile. Then got up and walked away. Tyler stood and followed her out of the bar and grill. The fight had been dispersed outside and she was making her way to her car. Neither of them saw Reid standing out there watching them go. He would've said something, but held back upon seeing Tyler with her. She really did prefer Baby Boy.

Bending down into her car, she opened the glove box and pulled out the journal. Then she handed it to Tyler.

"Here." She said

"I wondered why it was familiar, but now I know so just take it if you're so curious." She said

He looked down at it.

"I can't explain it any better than this could." She said

He took it from her and looked down at the leather bound book. Adria looked at it too. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about it. But how it had gotten into that house was beyond her. She'd gotten about halfway through when she realized that the journal itself was hers.

Tyler looked up at her confused and she just shrugged.

"It's just a book." He said

"Wow! Really! I didn't know that." The last part came out flat

"Adria…" he started

He wanted to ask more, but didn't. She just looked at him as if expecting something. What was he to do about Adria? She looked like she had all the control in the world and yet lacked it with herself. He wanted to know more about…the pyro pixie.

"Thanks." He said "For a lot of things."

"I've nearly gotten you killed and wanted to do it myself plenty of times and you say thanks." She stated

"Well, when you put it like that…"

There it was again. That smile.

"Yeah, who else is going to be straight forward with me?"

"You have Reid."

"No, not really. I get teased about my love life and that's about it." he said

"What love life?" she blurted

Tyler looked at her shocked now. She just bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't mean it like that. I did and…shit." She huffed

"You're concerned about my love life?"

"No." she said too quickly "I know everything about you four."

"And yet we only know bits and pieces about you."

"That's a good thing, trust me."

"You don't have to do this. Pushing people away, it's not fair."

Adria turned away and started to get in her car. Why did he do that? It was okay bickering around and then he went and said something like that. He shut the car door before she had a chance and spun her around to face him. She had a cold look on her face. It wasn't fooling him though. She talked to him the most. She liked talking to him and he knew it.

"Fair…don't preach to me about fair. I know all about it." she glared

Tyler brushed back the single strand of hair that fell from her ponytail. His fingers still linger there at the nape of her neck and she didn't dare move. She had no idea what he was doing or even thinking.

"You're scared." He commented "Don't be."

Then, leaning in, he kissed her. It wasn't anything she'd experienced. It was actually soft and she could barely feel it. The touch made her want more and she couldn't figure out why. She wanted it to stop, but it didn't and he just drew closer, trapping her against the car. Slowly, she relaxed against it and her hands pressed against his chest and moved up till they draped around his neck. She didn't know how this felt, but it was explosive.

"Not interested, bullshit." Reid grumbled before going back into Nicky's


	12. Corrupted

Adria laid there. Sleep escaped her and her hair was doing its best to wrap tightly around her neck. Sitting up, she pulled her hair onto one shoulder. She let her fingers roam through it. It had taken years to get it like this. Stopping she got up and grabbed the hoodie hanging on her bed post and walked out. She paid no mind to the fact that she was in a tank top and short shorts which just so happened to be what she slept in. she just wanted to forget about the night and if anyone asked, it didn't happen. It didn't stop the images from intruding in on her mind though.

She forgot about her cell phone and just grabbed her keys on the way out. The weekend was over and surely enough school was going on right now. The shops around town were opening up. Adria shifted gear as she sped down the road. The wind actually felt good. She parked outside the shop and walked inside.

Three different people looked at her.

"I need this," she gestured to her extremely long hair "Gone. Well, not all of it, but a good majority."

She didn't know why she wanted it gone, but she just did. Maybe, it would get people to stop thinking she had it all. This place was doing enough to her. One of the women nodded and offered her a chair. Adria raised her eyebrows at her. The girl was a complete goth chick. Black skinny jeans, black top, black lipstick, black hair that was up in crazy pigtails was what she had on. all in all it was rather perfect. Adria shrugged and sat in her chair. She heard the other tow whispering amongst themselves.

"Something you want to share with us?" Adria growled at them

They looked at Adria who just stared deviously at them. They gulped and shook there heads.

"Then don't talk behind someone's back. It's rather rude." She said

The goth girl didn't say anything at first.

"What would you like done?" she asked

"Well, I'd like to get," she motioned a little past her shoulder "It cut off to there. It's still long but not as long and I want it layered so that my bangs can frame my face."

"Alright." She said

Adria knew that she was smiling by just the sound of her voice.

And two hours later Adria was looking at herself in the mirror. The goth girl behind picked up a chunk of hair from the floor that was twelve inches long.

"I could never cut that much off. It's hard to believe you still have long hair." She commented

"It's not bad." Adria said as she ran her fingers through it

It wasn't so heavy anymore. She even smiled.

"I'll be right back." Adria said

Walking out of the store she could hear the other two girls yelling for her to come back and pay. Adria got into her car and lifted the center. Grabbing the wad that was there, she got out and ran back inside. She handed it straight to the goth girl and started to walk out.

"There's at least five thousand dollars here." The goth girl said with big eyes

"Well, then you could buy your own salon and stop working for bitches then." Adria said

The goth girl smirked and pocket the money. The other two looked at her in surprise. She just grinned and sat down in her chair.

Adria walked back out and stopped.

Tyler was leaning against the side of her car.

"Ditching school? Who are you becoming?" she said sarcastically

He just shrugged, a grin forming on his face.

"I actually came to apologize, but by the time I found you, I decided that I didn't want to apologize." He said

**Flashback:**

_Adria pushed Tyler back, her hand flying quickly to her mouth. He tried reaching out to her then dropped his arms. Adria wasn't even looking at him now. She was looking past him._

"_Wow, Baby Boy. You know how to pick them." _

_Tyler turned abruptly._

"_Shit." He hissed under his breath_

"_I thought you didn't have the slightest interest in her." _

"_And you do?" Tyler blurted without a chance to stop himself_

"_Yeah, I actually do."_

"_You say that about every piece of ass." Tyler snapped_

_Adria went to step in, but Reid had already thrown a punch. She just shook her head and backed away towards her car._

"_I am not going to be responsible for this." she mumbled as she started the car_

_Tyler turned to see her driving off._

"_Adria!" he yelled_

_He wiped his now busted lip and looked back at Reid. _

"_Fuck you Reid. You get every other girl in the world. Why can 't I have her?" Tyler growled_

_He walked away leaving Reid standing there glaring. He didn't look back._

_Adria on the other hand locked her doors as soon as she got back to her home. She didn't want to see him. She didn't know what to do. Going upstairs, she froze about halfway up because of a knock at the door. She didn't answer it._

"_Adria let me in. I can attempt to explain." Tyler said_

_She knew how he got here quickly. She just shook her head and ran the rest of the way upstairs. _

_She flung herself on her bed and laid there._

"Not apologize…" she trailed off "It would be pointless."

She moved past him and opened the car door.

"What do you want from me?" he asked "I swear it's like you want something then change your mind."

"I want absolutely nothing from you. You're useless to me." She said blankly

He smirked briefly then pulled her back from getting in the car.

"I don't know about that." He said

He moved closer to her and she just back stepped. Her heart was racing and she didn't understand why. She wanted it to stop. It felt as if it would rip out of her, she wanted to run. Her hands were sweating as her temperature rose.

"This is familiar." He said

Adria broke out of the entrapment and let out the deep breath she had held in.

"Do you even know what you're doing? I'm a hell of a lot older than you." She exclaimed all of the sudden "This will never work. Do you even know why you're leaving in less than a week? No, you don't."

She sighed and brushed her hair from her face. She knew why he and Caleb were being called upon. The ending wouldn't be pretty.

"Just…just go back to Spenser." She said

But before she knew Tyler had grabbed a hold of her and spun her to face him.

"You have no idea who you are." he said

He'd read the journal twice and hadn't slept at all. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was like a plague.

"Neither do you." She spat

"Then let me." He said

"No! I don't want this!" she said

"You're lying!"

She shook her head. She didn't want this feeling and yet it hugged to every part of her. It was fighting with everything else. It left her confused. Her legs caved and he caught her before she could fall.

"I don't know." She said after a long silence "I don't know."

Tyler just caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea what you're doing. Just live as much as you can." She said

Regaining her balance, she pulled away.

"Don't live it with me. It ain't worth it."

"Maybe not." He said "But it's living."

He kept pace with her then just grabbed her again. He was always grabbing her. Did he have a problem that he had to touch her? Every time he touched he it sent her skin writhing.

"That's what you want right? To live?" it wasn't really a question

As soon as she turned to face him, his lips crashed down on her. She whimpered as her lips parted under his. His arms snaked around her waist and just pulled her even closer. Then she pulled away first. She actually felt hot and dizzy.

"I'm not letting go." He whisper in her ear

She shivered and met his eyes. They were dragging her in and she wanted to know how to stop because this was wrong. His hand rested at the nape of her neck though it wanted to wander on its own. He leaned his forehead against hers. Her breath shuddered as her hands pressed on his chest.

"What have I done to you." She murmured

"Helped me no longer be the baby." He joked

"Oh no, you're still the baby, just corrupted."

"By the way," he said, his lips touching her ear "I like the hair."


	13. Passing Time

She didn't drive back to her residence where she'd planned on hiding for the week, but she didn't get that far. She didn't even get into the car because Tyler didn't even let her go.

The scene around then had spun out of control and when it did stop spinning, they weren't in front of the salon now. Adria looked around to notice she was now in her bedroom.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked, her eyebrows raised

She didn't care if he used it was his problem to worry about when he ascended. If he wanted to do it, let him.

He didn't answer her though, he just kissed her more. It was hungry and ever so wanting. She pulled away quickly though not finding it hard to know what he wanted.

"I am a well respected woman Simms, not a cheap dime whore." She said sounding all mature about it "I plan on taking my time here if you plan on pursuing me so much."

"You mean teasing me don't you?" he said

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." She smiled

He watched her walk off towards the bathroom. Her steps were precise and he wanted more than anything to follow. He heard the shower turn on and steam come from the room. After a moment he just laid back on the bed and sank into it comfortably.

The shower was amazing and she could actually feel the hot water down her back instead of her hair soaking it all up. Afterwards, she looked at her red hair in the mirror. It was drastic, sure, but it seemed to suit her. Then she got dressed and stood in front of the mirror again. She grabbed her brush and felt it brush right through without a problem.

Shutting off the bathroom light, she saw Tyler asleep.

"Of course," she said with a smile "he hasn't slept."

Adria actually contemplated sleeping in the room next door, but the thought left as quickly as it was thought. She slid up onto the bed and laid down beside him. She didn't touch him. She just stayed on her side and closed her eyes. The bed shifted little and soon enough Tyler had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her close. She shivered slightly and succumbed to it and fell asleep in his arms. Eventually, she'd turned over and nuzzled herself closer.

She felt safe and protected. It was a first among many for her. It had always been her protecting herself. She had no one else until now. It shouldn't even happen, but she didn't want to let go.

Throughout the next few days, Tyler had stayed cooped up with Adria in the house. Ghost had dropped by a few times along with the others short of Reid. Reid was scarce and Adria wasn't sure how to handle that. Tyler didn't care. He always said that Reid was being rational. And Adria would say that they both were being morons and that she could step back if she had to for them to fix things. Tyler wouldn't give her the chance though. He'd change her mind instantly with his lips taking hers and her gasping for more. She found it to be an addiction. She wanted to stop feeling this way. She knew it was wrong and if her boss found out, who knew what he'd do to her. She was supposed to be damn near soulless. The flame inside her kept getting bigger and wasn't helping it.

The two of them laid there now. Tyler rubbed his thumbs on her upper arms as she relaxed on his chest. His other hand laid on the small of her back. Her skin was a lot warmer than any normal person's was.

"Adria," he said quietly

"Hm." She breathed

She still didn't open her eyes.

"What's going to happen…after tomorrow?" he asked

He'd been keeping track of the days. Each day he could feel her break down her wall, but it drew closer to that day where he wasn't so sure he'd be alive. He hadn't even ascended yet. This scared him more though.

Adria sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not. It could be anything, but I think-" she cut herself off

She couldn't finish. For the first time ever. She didn't want to think about it. How was she to handle this? She just shook her head. Tyler sat up and took her face into his hands.

"I can't even think about it." she said "I can't do this with you."

She pulled away from him, but he grabbed her quickly and pulled her back.

"It's wrong, I'm-" she cut herself off again

"You're what?" he asked, his tone more serious

"Attached." She said

The word fell from her mouth slowly.

"It'll kill me." She said quietly "I don't want this to happen to you."

His hand moved up to her shoulders.

"I cannot put into words how screwed up this all is." He said

Adria started laughing hysterically now. Tyler joined in. It was true. It was all screwed up and she didn't even know how he came to have his obsession for her let alone wanting to be around him. They barely knew each other. It didn't seem to matter though. She was knowing him now and soon enough she was afraid that he'd be gone. He'd be gone and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She wouldn't be strong enough.

He pulled her into a hug and she just melted into him. She inhaled deeply. Her body shuddered a little as his hand moved down to her lower back.

"You are such a cougar chaser." She said

"I always knew I was flawed." He said

She smiled at his humor. She liked his humor. She liked it when he just held her. He wanted to. Looking up at him, she caressed his cheek. Slowly his lips met hers. He'd then back her against a wall and held her there. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were filled with fire that he could see dancing to get loose. Her hands rested at the nape of his neck as she looked at him. Surely he didn't have to read her mind or anything to know. He didn't wait much longer, she wasn't wanting to anyways. His lips crashed down on hers and the breath was knocked right out of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His body felt like it was burning against hers. She pushed his hoodie from his shoulders. Her nails dug into his back and pulled him closer. As he kissed down her jaw line her breathing stuttered. She didn't know how to describe it. It was slow and tense. It could drive her insane.

"Adria," he breathed

She stopped him from saying anything more. This was what he wanted right? She moaned as he rubbed small circles into her pelvis. It sent a shiver through him hearing her. He started moving up underneath her top, but she stopped him. She pushed him back lightly. She didn't take her hand off his chest as she kept pushing him back towards the bed. He sat back on it and Adria moved so that she now straddled him.

He laid back as her hands moved up his chest. His eyes didn't leave her. She paused for only a moment to see that look in his eyes. It wasn't like Ghost would stare. It wasn't only hunger. This was mine, she thought to herself. No one else had it. a smile graced her lips as she leaned into to kiss him again.


	14. Cravings Of A Different Kind

Tyler laid there tracing small circles on her bare back as she laid there. Her hair was splayed everywhere like a fiery envy. She slept peacefully beside him and he just watched. He liked to watch her sleep. She sighed a little as she shifted a some.

She was dreaming. It was strange. She never dreamed. And as she dreamed she saw Tyler standing across from her. He extended his hand to her and as she went to take it she saw him deteriorate as if he was aging rapidly. He was nothing, but ashes at her feet.

"No." she breathed

She bolted upright at that moment. Her breathing was heavy as she sat there. Then all of the sudden she jumped from a light touch.

"You okay?" Tyler asked groggily

"Ummm I think so." She said

She wasn't sure. Tyler wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down to his level was washing away all of doubtful thoughts away. She nuzzled close to him. Their bodies intertwined with each other as they fell back asleep in the early hours. She didn't dream again. It was pitch black, but it was comfortable.

Hours later, Adria was up and getting a shower. She let Tyler sleep. She couldn't stand to wake him; he looked too…what was a word for it? It was just delicious is what it was. By the time she got out, he was no longer there. Was this hide and seek now? She paid no mind or at least tried to as she got dressed.

After getting dressed, she left to go downstairs. As she did, she smelled something. It was fantastic and had her senses going haywire. The smell dragged her towards the kitchen. Walking in, she saw Tyler at the stove. He seemed preoccupied with his hard work to cook. Then as if on cue her stomach grumbled making her whole being shake a little. It was rather unsettling. She brushed it off and took a seast at the counter.

"Anything good?" she asked

"Could be…" he trailed off "But I don't know if there'll be enough. It just depends on what's in it for me is all."

He sounded so casual in his attempt to blackmail her. Standing up, a cruel smile spread across Adria's face. She made her way over to him slowly and leaned against him from behind, her hands moving so that she had him trapped in her arms. Her skin was warm against his. He turned in her grasp on him and weaved his fingers through her hair as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Is that enough to get me food?" she asked as she pulled away

He just chuckled and kissed her again. She loved this feeling it gave her. It was all floaty like.

"I'm seriously starving." She said

He lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I don't know why." She said with a confused look

"Well, I could think of a few reasons." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her now

She just hit him in the chest. She couldn't believe that actually came out of his mouth. Then again there were a lot of things she couldn't believe. This was one of them.

"I bet you could." She said

She attempted to pull away from his arms, but he didn't let her go. He actually looked appalled by her trying to pull away.

"You have breakfast to finish. After if you're good there might be…something extra…maybe." She said looking him up and down while biting her bottom lip

He knew that if she was biting her bottom lip that there was a definite chance. It was one of those minor details. Was there a word for what they were? Maybe the term was lost. Yeah, they were lost. He had today. Then there'd be a fate decided for him that no one could control, not even his parents. His parents…he hadn't seen them since he'd come here. He'd been so distant. It wasn't so important though.

They both ate breakfast and it wasn't Tyler who ate extra. It was Adria. She couldn't explain the sudden burst of hunger.

She shoved her plate away as a sudden belch escaped. Her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Tyler bit back laughter.

"I think you could beat Pogue at his own game." He said

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." She said

"It happens when you eat quickly." He said "You were really that hungry?"

It was curious even to her.

"So what do you wan to do today? Another day in?"

"No, I can keep you here. You're going to go out and hang with your friends." She said

"I'm not going anywhere where you're not. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said

"Fine." She said simply

He looked at her skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that." She said as she stood and made her way around the table to him "There's nothing wrong with me. You just need to be happy. I don't think you're gonna find that stuck in a house."

Tyler pulled back his chair as if to get up, but Adria stopped him and settled herself on his lap.

"I'm content with you."

"Just content?" she asked with a fake pout

He grinned and grabbed her by the nape of the neck and pulled her lips to his. He tasted way too good. It nearly killed her.

"You're leaving this house." She said in between kisses

"Mhm." He moaned

"We are not doing this here." She said

His hands moved down her front till they rested on her waist and he was pulling her forward. She gasped at the sudden movement and his tongue met hers in the midst of it.

"Tyler…" she breathed

She tried to ignore what her body wanted, but it wasn't working, or at least not very well. Until in quick moment she just pulled away barely able to breathe. She knew that if they hadn't stopped they would've never gotten out of the house.

"Oh no you don't." he growled

He jumped out of his chair and advanced on her. she put out her hand to stop him, but he just pushed it aside and grabbed her roughly.

"You're right when you say no. because if we do this then we're not getting out of the house." She said

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He said as he kissed her neck

"They're your friends. You should see them." She said stopping him

He looked at like he wasn't so sure.

"If they're the kind of friend that you described to me then they need and need them." She said

He didn't point out that she was right because she was. He'd grown up with them. Sighing, he pointed a finger at her.

"This is far from over." He said

"Whatever." She said seeming unfazed from his warning.

The rest of today could go one of two ways though. Bad or just really ugly. Adria contemplated on making up an excuse to not go, but she'd convinced him to do this. She watched him walk off.

"The sacrifices I make which will include the death glares from your friends who hate me probably."


	15. Getting Out

They'd both gone to Nicky's that day. It was awkwardly quiet in the beginning and Adria just split off without Tyler noticing. She sat at a table by herself and just looked around.

"So you're the weird mystery girl keeping Tyler away."

Adria snapped from her thoughts immediately to see two girls sit down in front of her. She didn't respond to the comment. What would she say exactly? She felt completely bombarded all of the sudden and these two were looking at her as if expecting some sort of answer.

"I have…" she looked around for an exit and found it "to go to the bathroom."

Adria was up and moving in that direction before they could say anything. Why did they feel that they could talk to her? She wasn't friends with them. She had not friends and didn't need any. Plus, it wasn't like they had anything in common. She was getting out of this and getting out of it now. Going into the bathroom, she locked the door and looked around. There was only one bathroom, and it was small and near the ceiling.

"I've squeezed through smaller." She told herself

She climbed up on the sink and balanced herself on the edge. Reaching for the window, she pushed it open and lifted herself up so she could slide through. The rectangular frame had barely squeezed her through and she hit the ground on her palms and stomach.

"Did not anticipate that landing." She said to herself as she brushed herself off

Looking around, she was in the back alley. She started walking down it without looking back. This wasn't her kind of lifestyle. She was normally invisible and now that she wasn't it made her conflicted and confused. What was she supposed to say to people? Hey I'm 623 years old and am a pyro by nature what about you? Yeah, that didn't sound right. She was kidding herself, she must've been. Getting to the sidewalk, she headed back towards the parking lot where her car was parked.

Her phone rang right then.

"Hello?" she answered

Her face went pale right then as the voice spoke into her ear. It was her boss.

"I'd hate to think your sleeping on the job." He said

"I can't have fun?" she said

"There's a difference between fun and emotional baggage."

"I can assure you there is no emotional baggage. It's just a little fun and if I break him along the way then it's a bonus." She said with a smirk

"Good. Get back here, I miss you. You make amazing company. I'll send Ghost to collect tomorrow morning." He said

"But-"

"No, get back here now." He said cutting her off before she could start

"Alright. I'm gone as of tonight." She said

The phone clicked and she just put it in her pocket. She wondered if her boss spotted the lie in her voice. She sounded convincing enough, she thought to herself.

"Really."

She jumped from the harsh voice and saw Tyler standing at the edge of the sidewalk. She didn't move from her spot. It felt as if she were suddenly glued there.

"Just a little fun…" he said

It was clear on his face how pissed he was. It sent a twinge through her. She dismissed it though. Her boss contacted her and it wasn't a social call. It was to remind her of who she was and what she was even doing here. She'd wasted a week here, but was it such a waste?

"Y-yes."

She'd stumbled on her words a little.

"I do tend to do that. If you thought it was anything more than just playing around then you're deeply mistaken. I don't get attached. It's not my style." She said smirking

Tyler's eyes turned pitch black. He looked ready to kill her. He could try if he'd like. She wasn't so sure she'd stop him, but he wouldn't kill her. It was part of that immortal thing. She didn't have much of a choice except to just go with it and even if she did tell it was mostly a bluff, there was a chance that he wouldn't believe her. His eyes changed back to blue. They were hurt and she had to look away. He had no fight in him to hurt her. He couldn't even think about wanting to hurt her.

"Well, I'm glad you at least got something out of it. It must be great to be a bitch like you." He gritted through his teeth "And immortality really does suit you. You get to have all that fun and you still end up alone."

Adria's eyes were starting to feel wet and she didn't know how to stop it. She didn't say anything though. She kept her quiet.

"What? No comeback?" he retorted harshly "Come on, there must be something in that ancient mind of yours."

There was nothing. What he'd said was like a slap to the face or a punch to the gut. Maybe, it was both because, she could barely breathe. She started walking, she wanted to get to her and leave. Tyler grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back roughly.

"No, don't go. Stay." He said sarcastically

She didn't look at him.

"Let go." She said darkly

He didn't. She yanked away from him.

"It was so easy to get to you. I mean Reid was really easy, but you, I got you to completely cut off from your friends and even your family. You were so dazed by the thought of me and so curious. I couldn't help, but fuel it. It was so…entertaining to watch you walk away from everything." She said "Was it worth it?"

Tyler's eyes were watery now too. Adria looked away. She didn't want to see it now. She walked past him. Moving for her car now, she got in and turned on the ignition. Pulling out, she drove off leaving him there. The tears slid slowly down her cheeks. It hurt to cry. He wasn't even supposed to hear her phone call. Stupid Tyler. She hated him all of the sudden.

She turned the radio up loud and wiped away the streaks.

"Good riddance." She muttered


	16. Tomorrow Doesn't Have To Come

Adria had done the one things she didn't like doing. She flew back on a plane. She hates planes. They crash and it scares her. The whole four and a half hour flight she was clung to her seat with her eyes closed and was concentrating on breathing. When the plane touched ground she was the first one off. She looked around the airport and noticed a guy in a black suit holding up a piece of cardboard with her name on it. she walked p to him an donly nodded.

"No luggage?" he asked

"No," she said as she looked back at the exit "I don't ever carry luggage."

She followed him out to the car as he explained who sent for him. There was no explanation needed, but she let the idget of a man carry on. The sun overhead was burning down on her as she got into a black jaguar and they pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed for Hollywood. And of course he'd reside up in Hollywood, there couldn't be a better place for sin other than Las Vegas and a good portion of the seventies and eighties were spent there. Now days, it was all about the uprising and falling of the stars. They sure did whatever it took to get where they wanted.

She watched the scenery pass by out the tinted window. Nothing changed since she'd left a few months ago. Did anything ever change? They headed up into Beverly Hills. The noisy traffic subsided. Eventually the car slowed as they came to large front gates. Adria knew that he'd be angry. She'd caused commotion and attracted attention. But of all things, she was thinking about Tyler and the look on his face. She scoffed. She couldn't believe herself. She'd destroyed a young man and yet she was feeling guilt or at least she thought it was guilt. Usually, she'd feel pretty high with herself.

The car parked out front and Adria just looked at the large mansion for a second. Then getting out, she walked inside. The place was like a palace, marble floors, chandeliers, antique tables. It was like a museum.

"Adria…" a warm voice called

She took a deep breath and followed to see him. She found him in the den; a fire was blazing in the large fireplace. It was beautiful; it was such a rich blue color. It took up her stare and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She shook her head as she heard footsteps. She turned and saw him; tall, short brunette hair, ice blue eyes. He smiled at her and immediately she fell to her knees. She looked down at the carpeted plush floor and hope that he'd be quick about the punishment. He only chuckled and put a hand under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

"I'm glad your home." He said soothingly

She nodded. He searched her eyes. She didn't know what he was looking for. Whatever it happened to be, he didn't find it. He pulled her to her feet and moved to sit down. She just watched him.

"You can make yourself comfortable. I'm not a tyrant." He said

Adria nodded and took up a seat next to him. She nearly shuddered when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You've changed." He commented

"No, I haven't." she disagreed

"Your hair is shorter." He said

"That's the only thing."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Actually, it looks amazing." he purred

She turned in his arms. This was what she had. There were no feeling s there. She didn't see any. Just a hunger.

"I look forward to seeing those boys." He said "Are they such a curse?"

"Cursed is such a light word." Adria said "More like damned."

"Ah…" he said

It sounded like he was pondering.

"I look forward to meeting them then," He said "before I-"

"Have your own little fun?" Adria interjected

"That's a loose term." He grinned

She shook her head smirking and moved to get up. He was in front of her in an instant before she had walked a step. She was accustomed to his reflexes. He grabbed her roughly around the waist, but she was unfazed by it.

"There is a welcoming home party to be attended to before that though." he said

Adria's eye rose.

"I am very happy to have my favorite back in my hands." He continued

"I am happy to be back, Alek." She said quietly

He was close to her. Too close. It wasn't that kind of close that made her nervous because she didn't know what to do. It was that kind of close where she wanted to break away before she vomited. She stayed there though. She knew better than to offend him. She'd been on the end of offending him and it didn't come out pretty. He nearly ripped her off.

She felt his cold finger trail down her back and a sudden flashback hit her. She didn't want to think about it, but she did anyways as if it were and in voluntary reflex.

_His hands moved to remove her shirt, but he didn't look away from her. Why did he look at her like that? He looked at her like-like a way she didn't how to put into words. He sat up so that he could kiss her again and she let him. She never let anyone take control and that's what he was doing._

_Her top hit the floor and her skin was flushed against his. She didn't stop him though. She liked his taste, she liked his touch. She moaned as his hands slid down her back. She arched and felt his lips on her neck. It wasn't fast or rough. He was taking his time with her. She wasn't used to it and it was making her shaky. He could feel her shudders underneath him._

"_You okay?" he whispered_

_She only nodded as her fingers dug into him. He didn't stop as she thought he would. He just kissed her half smiling. She didn't understand till she felt his tracing fingers along her back. He was tracing the tattoo of wings that completely covered it. He turned her over on the bed and was now on top of her. _

She quickly snapped out of her flashback when Alek had kissed her. It wasn't a peck or romantic in any sense and she'd seen romantic. Even Tyler had attempted a touch on it. But this was not at all romantic. It was rough and driven. Adria didn't dare pull away. She just responded by kissing him back. She gasped when his hands slid too low and he picked her up from the floor. It drove into even more of a frenzy when Adria ripped open his button down shirt and her hands splayed all over his chest. He growled at her, his eyes dilating.

"Not backing down now are you?" Adria challenged

It all faded from her now. The memories were leaving her mind and the way things used to be started coming into play. She could get whatever she wanted. Alek slammed her back hard against a wall and his lips seeked hers. It was a welcome home indeed. Then again, sleeping with the boss did have its perks, but what were they again? Oh yeah, she kept her ass alive. Tomorrow though, would be a living hell. She could wait. Tomorrow didn't have to come. She didn't have to see the look of betrayal on their faces. Time could just freeze. If only it were that easy.


	17. Really Bad

Adria awoke in a large plush bed. She was alone. Sitting up, she covered her eyes from the blinding sun. She rubbed her eyes as she pulled back the covers. She moved to pick up her clothes and got dressed. Alek was gone already. No one ever knew where he went. You only knew if he made himself known.

After getting dressed, Adria stomped down the stairs. There was no one in sight, but that didn't mean there was nobody there. She wandered around the large space. The house was completely empty by the looks of it. Turning, she headed for the front door. Opening it, she froze.

"Adria…" Ghost said as his hand still hung in mid air as if to knock

"Hey." She said as if unbothered

He stepped aside to show all four Ipswich sons. Adria huffed then growled at Ghost.

"I tried to leave the other two. They wouldn't budge. I had no choice."

"Tonight is going to be fan-fucking-tastic then." Adria said sarcastically

Ghost didn't say anything more. He just slipped inside and headed for the entertainment room. Adria looked at the four of them. They gave her a mixture of looks. Reid didn't look at her period and Tyler looked at her with plenty of hatred. Caleb looked a bit worried and nodded simply at her. He seemed to try to keep whatever peace there was left. Pogue on the other hand was a stonewall.

"Well?" Adria said sarcastically "Are you coming in or did you feel like standing there?"

Pogue walked in first.

"Go ahead and make yourselves at home. It's the least I can do." She continued

She didn't stick around. She walked out and closed the door behind her. The driver who must've brought the five of them here still stood by his black jaguar.

"Did you want to go somewhere miss?" the driver asked

Adria wanted to flee. And as she opened her mouth someone else spoke.

"No, she won't need to go anywhere."

It was Alek. Shit, Adria thought. She was too late. Alek made his way to her side and wrapped his arm around her. She faked the best smile she could. None of it was the same though. The two of them walked inside and towards where the tv was blaring.

"Ah, my guest have brought more guests." Alek said

Ghost stood quickly then fell to his knees and Adria joined him at his side in bowing down.

"What the hell are you two on your knees for? It ain't like the guy is god." Reid said with plenty of sarcasm

Alek chuckled.

"They show their respect is all." Alek said

He turned towards Reid who just sneered at him. Alek was in front of Reid in a heartbeat with a wide grin. He gripped Reid by the throat and slammed against the wall in the next second. He'd turned cold and dark in a blink of an eye. No one moved let alone breathed. Adria closed her eyes tightly in hopes that Alek wouldn't kill him.

"I could rip your spine out through your throat you bleach blonde bitch." Alek snarled "But, I'm feeling gracious today since I've gotten my young ones back in one piece."

"Adria do something!" Caleb exclaimed feeling helpless

"Yes Adria, do something." Alek mocked

Adria didn't move from her spot. Ghost looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Alek let go of Reid and he dropped to the floor choking on air. Alek pulled Adria to her feet a Ghost followed.

"We will see you later this evening. Till then, what's mine is yours." Alek said as if nothing happened

Adria kept her eyes to the floor as she was pulled from the room. Alek was going about how the blonde one was cocky which would prove to be useless. But useless for what? Adria looked at Ghost right then. He just shrugged.

"What's going on tonight?" she asked Alek

"Just a ritual of great proportion." Alek answered sounding dignified

"What? No, they were meant to be set to death. They broke the rules. They exposed everything."

"They are worth more than that." Alek said

Adria's eyes went wide.

"They won't last. Their powers age them." She said in disbelief

"I can fix that up."

Adria looked at Ghost now. He had a look of guilt. He'd known. Those two weren't going to die. They were going to go through something much worse. They were going to become like Adria. Alek couldn't do this to them. It was a curse to have.

Adria's mind went into overdrive. She had to get back to them and tell them if they didn't know.

"Alek I think I'll keep an eye on them. They could ruin your house and then you'd kill them and ruin it more. I'll just prevent it."

Alek looked at her confused and Ghost was just giving her that warning glance.

"Something tells me you're lying." Alek said as he looked at her skeptically

"Okay," she huffed "I wanted to play with them a little."

He smirked at her.

"Fine. Go play." He said "Just play nice."

"Do I ever?" she said quirking an eyebrow

He kissed her temple then let her go. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she headed back towards the entertainment center. As she walked through the doorway all four of them looked up at her. Reid was still rubbing his throat. Adria put a finger to her lips and motioned them to follow. They did reluctantly. She took them to the back yard.

"You guys are in a whole lot of trouble." She said

"We hadn't noticed." Reid choked

"I didn't think you guys would actually come."

"It wasn't willingly." Tyler gritted

"Well, you have to go."

"You're the one who told us we had to be here. We can't leave. We want to, but can't." Pogue cut in

"Plus, I thought you wanted us to be here." Tyler said

"That's when I thought you two were being killed."

All of them looked at her surprised.

"Oh and I take it, that's not the verdict."

"No."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Reid said

"It's very bad." She said "Like you'll never die bad and everyone you've ever known will."

Silence sucked up each of them.


	18. A Battle That Can't Be Won

The evening drew on sooner than Adria expected. She paced around the kitchen while they sat around the den watching tv. They'd tried to leave, but a force kept them in the house.

"How screwed are we again?" Reid asked

"Very." Caleb said

Tyler walked off to the kitchen. She still paced. Strategies flew through her mind. She was trying to figure out a way out. So far, it wasn't going to well.

"You'll burn holes into the floor." He said

She stopped and looked at him. It was brief, then she continued to pace.

"What do you want? To rub in what a bitch I am? I don't need to hear it when I already know it." Adria said

"No. I was just wondering if you figured anything out."

"Apparently not if I'm burning holes into the ground." She snapped

Tyler nodded and turned to leave. He stopped himself though knowing that he'd kick himself if he left.

"I'm sorry about everything I said." He said in a low voice

"Don't be. You were right. Being honest is nothing to be ashamed of." Adria said without looking at him

How could she look at him? His eyes would dig into her and she'd never be able to get away. She let out a deep breath. Whatever she'd do, she'd have to be drastic. They were simple creatures and why she cared would always be a mystery to her, and that was okay. She just couldn't let them become the undying.

"Why don't you go try to fix things with Reid?" Adria suggested

"He doesn't even want to be in the same room as me and to be honest I don't want to get into another fight with him. I'm sick of getting bruised and let me tell you I'm not talking about physical bruises."

"Fine. Just don't talk to me." Adria blurted

"O-kay…" he trailed off

Here he was attempting to talk with her and she didn't want to speak. Of course it was typical after the betrayal…unless…

"Adria…"

"I said be quiet, but unless you need it in English...shut up." She said flatly

"The things you said…you didn't mean all of it did you." He said

"It'd be pretty hard not to mean it." she said

Her breath staggered a little. Tyler left the room momentarily, but was back quickly with something in his hand. When Adria looked, she saw it was the book she'd handed him to read. Her journal. He set it on the counter.

"I don't think you did. I'm not even sure that you knew what you were saying." He said

"Right, because you know all about me don't you Tyler Simms?" she said sarcastically

"I know enough. The rest I'm willing to guess or just wait for you to tell me."

"I won't say a word. It's weakness to let people. You should've figured that one out." Adria said

"And yet here I am, facing the one girl who ripped me apart, but what doesn't kill you-"

"If you say 'makes you stronger' I will kill you." Adria said

He chuckled at her flat expression. She looked bored with the conversation now and that she just wanted out of it. He leaned back against the counter. She looked at him and didn't understand it.

"What? No death glare to go with that silence?" she asked

He shook his head.

"It's completely pointless to be mad at pointless words. I know better. You were lying." He said

"I wasn't lying." She said

"Mostly, you weren't. But the way you said it was the lying part." He said

Adria opened her mouth to protest and argue when the front door could be heard opening and closing. She looked at Tyler panicked. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't thought up a plan.

"Adria." Alek called

"In here." She gritted through her teeth

Alek was in the kitchen in an instant, his hand in hers, his eyes roving over her.

"I think it's time." He whispered in her ear

"You are the boss." She said, a smile spreading across her face

He pulled her along and out of the kitchen. He didn't even take notice to the fact that Tyler was in the room. Or at least that's what Tyler figured.

"This way Baby Boy," Alek called "and bring your friends with you. I have a gift for you."

Tyler knew better. It wasn't a gift. It was exactly as Adria described; a curse. Scratching the back of his head, he followed and motioned for the others to join. They followed the other two down a set of stairs. The lights got dimmer till it was only flame keeping everything lit up. A few minutes later they came to a brightly lit room with crystal floors. It was like he place was an underground throne room or something. There was a large chair that looked antique at the other end of the room.

Adria joined Ghost who was on one knee with both hands on the floor. Alek sat in the large chair and just smiled. He motioned for Caleb and Tyler to step forward. Reid tried to stop them, but Pogue stopped him and reminded him of the last time he wanted to be the tough guy, which happened to be only twelve hours ago.

"Well, I should kill you both for near exposure." Alek said

"What are you, the police?" Tyler said sarcastically

Alek's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No. but I am one who doesn't want to be exposed and if you do so then it won't be long before everything else is exposed. But enough about that. I want to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. You won't be able to pass it up, literally."

Adria gulped then stood. She didn't know what she was doing. Maybe, she was looking to get herself killed. She wanted to laugh at the thought. Her dying would be shocking.

"You can't do this." she said to Alek

He only grinned cruelly.

"I should've known better. You have a conscience. I thought I got rid of that when I murdered your family." He said

So that's what it is." She mumbled to herself

"Adria, darling, I love you, but move or I'll kill you."

"No." she said firmly "You did this to me and fine, but you will not do it to me."

Ghost stood beside her right then.

"She's right. I've just been waiting for this time." Ghost chimed in

"A rebellion of my own?" Alek said curiously "I guess it's good I've found replacements."

Adria's body burned right then and a smirk graced her lips.

"You think you have it all figured out?" she asked

"Oh I've known for a long while. That's why I had a special prison made just for you princess. It's even in the iciest depths of hell. I know how much you love it there."

Adria gulped a little. Without thinking anymore, her arms were engulfed in flame. She lashed out, and Alek only laughed as she did. He grabbed her by the throat effortlessly and she fell to her knees. Her eyes hardened into a red glare and the flames that engulfed her flared even more.

"Adria!" both Ghost and Tyler yelled at the same time

Ghost charged at Alek and grabbed a hold of Adria and pulled him right through Alek's grip, literally as Tyler sent a wave of energy at him. Alek didn't even budge. He just looked at Tyler confused.

"Well, what a predicament." Alek said as if he hadn't lost an ounce of energy

Adria was getting up with Ghost's help while Tyler's eyes were pitch black.

"Anybody else want to be on death row?" Alek asked

No one said anything.

"Alright then."

The room dimmed as if a gust of wind swept through and suddenly everything changed. Adria could barely breathe. The air was sucking everything out of her. Tyler tried to hold her up as he was up on her other side.

"We have to get out of here!" Caleb called

"Tyler!" Reid yelled

Alek's face grew darker and he moved fast, real fast. Nobody could see him. He growled loudly as if he were some sort of animal. Then like something ripped the room, there was a large hole in the room that resembled something like a black hole.

"What the hell is that?" Pogue shouted as screams that sounded like murder erupted from the hole

"No place you wanna go!" Ghost yelled

Adria was looking left and right as she clutched onto Tyler.

"Get out of here!" she yelled as she shoved him away

Looking around again, she saw a black form and shot at it with everything she had. Tyler saw it coming at them from the other direction and shoved her out of the way just in time to get shoved through the black hole like thing. Adria looked back alarmed and saw Alek standing over her. Both Caleb and Ghost moved to attack, but with a simple hand movement form Alek they flew backwards and knocked Pogue and Reid down as well. Alek turned and moved them even further with a mind trick.

"You fulfilled your purpose Adria. I'm bored now, so you can leave." He said "I'll take care of the rest of your friends."

And like that she was pushed through the same ripping that Tyler was and it sealed up like it wasn't even there.

"That was easy." He said and turned to the four lying on the floor bruised "Who's next?"


	19. Four Months

**4 Months Later…**

Graduation had passed. None of the four families put out a missing persons for Tyler. It was pointless. What would they say? Oh, he was just shoved through a black hole like portal? Yeah, that sounded like a reliable source. Not too mention of the troubles that Alek had caused which came to be part of their problems and only the beginning.

Caleb, Reid, Pogue and Ghost searched for ways to find them, but never knew where to start, and eventually the girls got involved and there wasn't much choice after they got nosy and wouldn't leave things alone. Kate wasn't too partial at first, but she didn't like the drift being there weren't many people who'd believe her.

"We've got nothing. It's been that way for months. For all we know he's dead." Pogue said

"Don't you say that!" Reid exclaimed

"We'll find them both." Ghost interjected before they got into another fight

"Both? We should leave Adria to her own dam fate after everything she did." Reid snapped

"She tried to warn you all, but it's your fault you didn't listen and now she and Tyler are gone. Don't you dare blame her. She tried to help. You were all too stupid to realize it." Ghost growled

"Enough." Caleb said stopping all of them

He had a book in his hand and was looking at it. He looked as if he might've found something.

"What it is?" Pogue asked

"I might've found a way to open up a hole." He said "The only problem is that it doesn't stay open forever and we don't know what might come through it."

"Let's do it then." Reid said

"Moron, did you not hear him? We need to find them before we open it. We have a doorway, but we don't have the objects we need." Ghost said

"If it gets him back then who cares." Reid countered

Ghost growled under his breath and left the room. He was sick of the arguments that Reid would start up.

"If you won't do it then I will." Reid said

He yanked the book from Caleb's fingers and started reading aloud.

"Reid stop!" Caleb yelled

Reid just used, and Caleb flew backwards knocking Pogue back in the process. The room started shaking and, then suddenly a rip like thing opened in the room. It was a tear in the air and then it closed. Nothing came out and nothing went in. It opened then closed.

"What the hell!" Reid exclaimed "This is bullshit."

Reid threw the book across the room and walked off out of the room. Pogue looked at Caleb, the two were out of breath.

"We gotta do something man. We're losing our minds. We can't keep looking and expect something to show." Pogue said

Then suddenly as they stood there was a large crash sound and Caleb and Pogue were bounding into the next room where Reid and Sarah were leaning over a wrecked and tarnished body. It was smoldered and the clothing was burnt and torn at. The hair was shaggier. It was Tyler.

Sarah was nearly crying.

"He's so hot right now." She said barely able to touch him "He's alive though."

She was shaking as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Caleb!" Kate's screamed from upstairs

He dashed up the stairs and stopped in the hallways. Kate had her head on a girl's chest. The girl was soaking wet and Ghost cradled her closely as he moved her hair from her face.

"She's so cold." Ghost said

"She's alive." Kate said "We need to get her to warm water and now. She needs the heat of she'll die."

Ghost picked her up in both arms and rushed down the hall behind Kate to the bathroom. Kate got the water going in the large old fashioned bathtub and set it to the hottest temperature possible. Ghost went to set her in when the tub was half full, but Caleb stepped in.

"I'll do it. I can make sure I don't get burned or scalded. It'll save your skin." Caleb said

Caleb took Adria from his hands and set her slowly into the tub and settled in there with her. Using, he kept the hot water from giving his skin second degree burn. She started flailing and screaming, but Caleb just held her there tightly.

"Breathe!" he told her

Kate was crying and Ghost held her back as she fought to try to help. After about ten more minutes of her struggling to get free she subdued into exhaustion.

"It's like she doesn't even know where she is." Caleb said

"She's been in a prison made just for her for the past for four months and you wonder why she doesn't know where she is? She's been trying to survive. They both have." Ghost said

"She needs rest. They both do." Kate said as she looked back to see Reid and Pogue both hoisting Tyler up on each side and pulling him into a bedroom.

She helped Caleb put her to bed. Kate stayed with her just as Sarah decided to stay with Tyler. They stayed for a few hours as they both tossed and turned and scream in their sleep. Their nightmarish hells becoming the girls' nightmarish hells as well. They ran downstairs after a while and refused to go back up.

"I don't know what they've been through and I don't want to know." Kate said

"Tyler has flung things across the room without even waking up." Sarah said

"And Adria has lit the room on fire twice." Kate chimed in

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how Reid did it because a few hours before Reid had done it, Caleb had attempted it. No, he didn't tell the others because he thought they didn't need to know. But nothing ever happened. How did Reid do it?

"We'll have to watch them." Pogue said "I'll go up and handle Adria."

"I'll watch Baby Boy." Reid said quietly

The thing was though, Tyler wasn't the baby anymore. He'd turned eighteen while he was…away. There were a lot of things that changed him. He'd had to fight to survive and yet he was home finally, he still dreamt of the horrid hell. The fiery depths and the dark things that lurked there that tried to kill him. how he survived he didn't know, but he just slept while the girl he still cared for laid next door wrapped in dozens of blankets with a fire blazing in the fireplace.

"How are you two alive?" Pogue murmured

"Tyler…" Adria breathed as she turned over

She whimpered a little and tears streaked down her cheeks. Pogue nervously reached out and took her hand in his.

"It may not be the safest place, but you are safe." He told her


	20. Awakened In A New Home

**I haven't mentioned it yet, but i don't own the Covenant, but i think you knew that. If i did own it I'd be sure to let the world know because then i would be one happy girl haha**

Adria turned over, her eyes slowly opened. She felt so sore and exhausted. She bolted p quickly and tore at the blankets to try to get them off. She jumped from the bed and was crouched on the floor in an attacking position. Looking around the room, she saw it was dim and that there was fire.

"Fire…" she said quietly

She looked past the bed ever so slightly and saw a sleeping form on the bed. She squinted her eyes as she half crawled over towards him. She crept up behind the chair and got a closer look. When she did she jumped back.

"It couldn't be." She said fully standing

But as she looked around, she realized she wasn't where she once was. This wasn't just a dream like she'd thought let alone had she been captured. It was Caleb sleeping in this chair. She observed him closely to be sure then started poking at him. He grunted and slapped her fingers away. Adria retaliated by hitting him back. He jumped up out of his chair.

"You hit me." He said still trying to wake up

"You hit me first." She said defending herself

He shook his head a little and rushed towards her. she cowered back and summoned the flames from the fireplace to shield her.

"Adria, you know I'm not going to hurt you." He said

The flames died ever so slowly. Her eyes didn't lose the skepticism in them, and she kept her distant. Caleb edged toward her.

"You're okay. You're back."

"Impossible." She said instantly

"No." he told her "You're tired. You need rest."

"I'm fine." She protested

Before he could do anything she darted past him and out of the room.

"Adria!" Caleb called

The end of the hall came up quick and the only thing going through her mind was to escape. Turning, she ran down a flight of stairs and saw two others standing at the bottom halting her where she was. It was a female and a male. The female looked more afraid which told she had a greater chance of getting past her. Adria's hands lit up in an instant. They were no longer and fiery redish orange color. They were a striking blue. The girl jumped back and gasped.

"Adria!" the male shouted

He had brunette hair to his shoulders and his eyes were like black holes trying to suck her in. She sent a heat wave at him first making him jump, but it took a lot more out of her than she thought. It ached to fight. She had to if she wanted to live though. She always had to fight.

With every intention of killing the girl, she advanced one step. Swinging her fist, she stopped. Her world became dizzy and it was hard. She felt like she was dying and everything hurt. She could feel herself losing control. It took too much to try to fight back now. She could feel herself falling and everything was going black.

"Adria!" the girl screamed as she fell

Why did she scream?

Adria didn't hit the ground. In an instant she was caught by the one who'd appeared from thin air. His bangs covered his eyes. The girl in his arms now was bruised as if she'd been out on the battlefield and she was cool. Her skin was chilled compared to his heated skin. He glanced back at her. The girl was shaking. Was she scared? What was she scared of or for? He didn't care. He looked down at the body in his arms and was gone the way he'd come. It felt like the air was sucked from the room briefly.

Kate looked over at Pogue who had to put out his sleeve. He looked back at her.

"They're awake." He said

"You think?" she nearly exclaimed still shaking as she rushed to help him up "What do we do?"

"We do nothing unless we want to be suicidal." He answered "They may be awake, but they have to adjust . They've been trying to…"

"Survive." Caleb finished from the top of the stairs

"You saw?"

Caleb nodded.

"How did he-"

"No idea. They both seemed to have gained a little extra power or something." Caleb answered "Leave them to themselves. When they want to face the real world they will."

"Lord help us when that day comes." Kate muttered as she check Pogue's arm to see if he'd been seriously hurt

"What do we do then?" Pogue asked

"We move on to the next step."

"Which is?"

"Get rid of Alek before he gets rid of us." Caleb said

Alek had already tried it a few times. He'd sent others to hunt them and when that didn't work he tried to destroy the town with a witch hunt. It didn't end well which is why they were no longer in Ipswich let alone going to college. Sure, they all had big plans for school, but now it was impossible. They were fugitives of sorts. At the moment they were somewhere in Kansas, a farm or something. They all kept themselves busy. Reid especially. He didn't talk to anyone much. It was hard to tell who was mad at more. Himself? Or the world?

"Yeah, well, let's hope we don't die then." Pogue said thinking about his own folks who didn't make it out of Ipswich or what's left of it "She nearly burned the house down."

Caleb half chuckled.

"Sounds like her." he said

Pogue shrugged off his jacket and sighed.

"It was my favorite." He told himself

"It's improved." Kate said

"Haha." Pogue said unenthused "You two slay me with your humor."

Both Kate and Caleb smirked trying not laugh a little. Pogue hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry she scared you." He told her as he kissed the top of her head

"It's okay. I've been through worse."

They all knew what she meant. She'd been tied to a stake and nearly burned alive. She got burned a bit, but not as bad as it could've been. If it hadn't been for Reid being in the crowd she would be dead.

Everything in their world was completely obliterated. They had nothing left. Not even money. This was the only thing their parents could do before having to disappear themselves. They didn't talk about it though let alone think about it. Caleb being the leader he was though, he thought about it often and blamed himself for not listening. If he had it probably wouldn't have happened. His trust was always his weakness and he knew it.

"I'm going to talk to Reid." Caleb said

"He's out in the barn." Pogue said

That was the only that improved. The relationship between him and Reid.

When he'd gotten out to the barn he saw Reid working on the tractor. Then he suddenly cursed at himself a he heard a clunking sound. He shook his fingers and kicked the machine.

"Son of a bitch." He spat

He flung the wrench in his hand at it.

"That'll fix it." Caleb said

Reid's head shot in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to keep myself busy."

"So that's why you haven't used." Caleb said

"Exactly. If I did that then I wouldn't have anything to do to keep me from losing my mind."

Caleb nodded, but remained calm and easy. Reid could tell something was p. he pulled the rag from his back pocket and wiped his oily hands.

"What is it Cale? I know that look. You've been thinking too much." Reid smarted off

"They're awake." Caleb replied

"They've woken up before." Reid shrugged

"No, Reid. They're awake." Caleb clarified

In an instant Reid ran off.


	21. Control

Adria's breathing stuttered as she was set down.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She was barely awake. Tyler kept her vertical. Her eyes looked over him tiredly. It didn't even look like him she tried to push him away. When she got free she fell. An arm around her waist stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Get away." She growled "You won't get me!"

"Adria." He said, his voice deeper than she remembered "Stop, you're tiring yourself."

She leaned back against him. He was right. She was finding it hard enough to stay awake.

"You need to rest."

Tyler moved her over towards a bed and laid her down. Her eyes roamed around the room.

"This is real." She said

"Very." He said

She sighed and closed her eyes to shield the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't in that icy place anymore. For a while she just figured that she was dead. She had to be if she wasn't in that prison.

But she wasn't. The one that stood a few inches from the bedside moved away.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you? I've been alone for a long time." Adria said in a quiet voice

"Not a chance." He replied

Tyler looked down at her. She was as unrecognizable as he was. Her hair had grown longer and her skin paler. She was dazed and was having problems with staying conscious. Tyler moved to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her.

Adria felt an arm around her, it was comforting and warm. He was warm. She took a deep breath and turned over in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and kept her eyes closed. It didn't keep her from shaking. He held her tighter.

"I'm sorry." She breathed

Tyler only sighed and ran his hand through her hair. Her breathing calmed after a while and she relaxed. She started tracing invisible patterns on his chest. He didn't seem to take much notice.

"So do we just stay held up in here?" she asked after a long while

"We're dangerous Adria. Whatever control we had once, vanished." He said "We'll be in here for a little while."

"They're afraid." She said remembering the look on the girl she'd nearly killed

Tyler didn't say anything. Adria stopped tracing on his chest and just rested her hand there. She could feel the heart beat there. It was calming.

"Do we still hate each other?" he asked suddenly

"Hate?" she asked then remembered quickly "I never hated you. I just wanted you out of the way. The punishment wasn't yours to endure, but you wouldn't leave me alone. You kept pushing."

She remembered the night that they were shoved through into the prison. He'd caught her in the lie. Why did she even need to lie? She'd never seen any use for it. The truth was more hurtful than lying. She couldn't use any truth she had. It didn't even matter anymore.

Silence took up the room again. Tyler's fingers trailed down her side and she shivered a little. She felt his hand move to the small of her back. She knew that it wasn't right for them to feel what they felt. It was like what he said. They were dangerous. The hand she had on his chest thought started moving up around his neck. His lips were centimeters from hers and she could feel something overwhelming.

"You feel that?" he asked his eyes blacker than a crow's feathers

Adria only nodded being she couldn't get any words to come out. She could barely breathe right as it was.

"Good, because it's your fault." He said

She could give such overwhelming feelings? How could she even know what he was feeling? The question was answered quickly in her mind. He'd ascended and was more powerful than before.

_Don't think so much._

It was his voice. It was in her mind.

_It gives me a headache._

A smile graced her lips which barely brushed across his. She hadn't heard anything like this from him. It was husky and dark and demanding. He leaned in and she pulled back a little, her skin heating up. He growled under his breath and moved to kiss her. Making contact, it was rough and hungry.

Adria whimpered a little and pushed him back, her fingers on his lips.

_Stop._

It was clear enough for him to hear. She moved in and kissed him this time. It was light and gentle. She'd learned it from him as it was. She liked the way it felt and it's what she wanted. She didn't want it to fade away so quickly. She knew eventually it would, but not now.

Tyler was more impatient than her, but his impatience faded as her hands roamed over his skin leaving a fiery trail.

Meanwhile Reid was pacing downstairs and Sarah and Pogue were watching while Caleb stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I don't get it. Why can't we just go up there? I mean we need to make sure that they're okay." Reid said

"Did you not hear about the part where Pogue was lit on fire and Kate was next in line?" Sarah asked condescendingly

"I heard it crystal clear."

"Fine, go get your ass lit on fire." Sarah said

Pogue snorted at her remark. She'd gotten feisty a lot. The pressure for them all was unbearable.

Reid just sighed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't so sure if he was ready for what would be coming next. He looked back at their fearless leader and gave him a short nod.

"I…have stuff to do." Reid then said "Just let me know when their out and about. Recovery is important."

He turned for the front door with the feeling like it was pointless to come inside.

"Wait up." Pogue said as he got up

He walked out behind Reid. They were all trying to keep themselves busy. Could anyone really blame them with what was happening and what had happened? Caleb sat where Pogue once was. Sarah moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence. Both of their minds thinking two hundred miles an hour.

"We're not all going to make it are we?" she asked suddenly

Caleb looked at her. Her face was a mixture of concern and seriousness. He couldn't lie to her.


	22. Sunrise

Adria laid there on his chest sleeping peacefully. She hadn't slept this way in so long that she could no longer remember if she ever had. It felt nice, and protected. His breathing was slow and deep.

_We will have to get up soon._

It had felt like it'd been days and it probably had been. They'd just laid there. Sometimes they'd talk, and sometimes they'd just be quiet.

"They don't like me." She said "Or did you forget that this is all my fault."

_They'll deal or else. I'm tired of their games._

"You used to play their games."

He looked down at her. Her expression was blank of any emotion. If she didn't have to go anywhere she'd be happy. She knew that wouldn't happen though. Rolling over, she looked at the clock. The red numbers told her it was six in the morning. Reluctantly, she sat up and sighed. Rubbing her eyes, she stood.

_Adria…_

"I'm getting up." She said

She felt less disoriented and level headed now. She'd had time to adjust a little. There was something she did, and didn't want to face. That something just happened to be Alek. She hated him for what he did, but for all he knew she was gone. She could start over. She loved the sound of that too. She took an unsteady step and saw an oil lamp nearby light up on its own.

Control, she thought to herself. She didn't think it was possible to be more powerful, but it'd happened, because she knew she'd lit that lamp, but she didn't even feel it. She made her way towards the door and was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She didn't look back.

_Be good._

Adria smirked. She opened the door, and peaked out the door. It was dark and quiet. The floor creaked when she stepped out into the hall. She felt hands on her shoulders and felt calmer. She moved toward the stairs when a loud whisper made her jump.

"Adria?"

She turned and saw the one who she'd nearly killed. Adria didn't say anything. She just took a step back. She didn't know her. The dark skinned girl walked towards her and started to check her over. Adria wanted to back up, but Tyler was there, so she had nowhere to go.

"I'm okay." Adria said quietly

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up." She said

Adria didn't feel too sure about it and wanted to escape. Tyler squeezed his hands on her shoulders having felt her skin. Adria took a deep breath and went with the young woman. She'd led her to a bathroom and closed the door. Adria sat on the lid of the toilet silently as she turned on the knob of the tub.

"I know you need heat so I've got it turned all the way." She told Adria

Adria got a sudden flashback of Caleb holding her down as she screamed bloody murder in the tub.

"Who are you?" Adria asked

"Kate."

"Oh…well, I guess I should say sorry for nearly killing you." She said still quiet

"It's fine." Kate said

Adria looked at her awkwardly.

"It is?"

"I've been through worse." She explained "A lot of shit has happened since you two disappeared."

"Oh."

"Mhm, now why don't strip out of…what's left of the clothing your wearing." She told Adria

Adria looked down. What she was wearing was kind of revealing and shredded plus burnt. She pulled off her clothes and slowly lower herself into the tub. The hot water made her sigh contently and as Kate started to help wash her, the water lit on fire making her jump. The flames weren't high, but just grazed the water. Adria played with it a little and Kate slowly helped wash her up the best she could. Kate talked to her and tried to make her feel at ease. Then she helped her out of the tub and gave her a towel to wrap up in.

"I'll be right back." Kate told her then left

Adria just stood in front of the steamed up mirror and wiped it away. She rung out her hair in the sink. Kate came back in after a light knock and handed her a pair of black jeans and a sky blue tank top along with undergarment that seemed to match each other. Adria got dressed quickly then started running her hands through her hair. In minutes it was dry, and shiny, and healthy.

"Wow." Kate said

Adria stared at her now unsure of what to do now. She didn't even know where she was.

"Come on, you're probably hungry."

She followed Kate's lead, not that she had much of a choice since she had a hold on her wrist. Adria went out to the front porch. She sat on the swing at the end and looked out at the fields. There were fields and a barn. There was nothing else around. She could hear the crickets though.

_Have a nice bath?_

Adria looked up to see Tyler who'd also changed into different clothes come over and sit beside her.

"It was warm." She commented "Where are we?"

"I don't know." He said "Far as I'm concerned though, we're alive."

"I noticed that, Baby." She said as she brushed his bangs aside

"You haven't called me that in a while." He said

She only shrugged as she leaned into him. He was her comfort zone at the present time.

"I wasn't entirely sure what you wanted, so I brought eggs, and bacon, and strawberries…" the list went on, but all Adria took was the glass of orange juice. Kate sat on Adria's other side.

"So you're up early." Tyler commented to Kate

"I like to watch the sun rise before I start my day." Kate said "It's rather amazing."

Tyler nodded as he brushed back some of Adria's hair. Kate glanced at the two of them as they sat there. They looked…broken, and tortured. The three of them sat there in silence. Tyler and Adria were both content with being able to get out of their room.

"At least you didn't light anything on fire this time." Kate said, she must've been happy too "And thank you for destroying Pogue's jacket."

Tyler smirked. Adria only nodded. She wasn't proud of herself for that moment. She knew that she should've had better control. With the coming days she'd get that control.

_Time, I think that's what we need, and I think this place can give it._

Adria looked at Tyler. She wasn't so sure about staying. He just squeezed her hand reassuringly. She laid her head back on his shoulder then felt Kate lean on her. It surprised Adria that she would do that as a sign of affection and trust. She had no reason to. Adria wasn't sure how to handle it.

The three of them just watched as the sky got lighter.


	23. Taking Flight

"I still don't see how it's fair that you got to see them first." Reid complained

"What are we? Four?" Kate said

Reid just made a face at her as he leaned against the counter. Adria just sat there and stared blankly off into space. There was nothing more uncomfortable than right now. Slowly, she stood and made her way out of the crowded dining room. Everyone had gone silent upon her leaving. Ghost followed behind her.

She walked outside and just kept going toward the fields. The way the sun hit them made them look like gold.

"I don't understand." She said

"There was no other choice."

He explained everything to her. He explained things she didn't even want to hear.

"I could leave…I could go anywhere and start over. He thinks I'm gone." she said after everything he said

"What? No, you can't go. We have to get rid of Alek after what he's done."

Adria looked at Ghost. He seemed angered and it surprised her. She'd never seen him angry. He'd been hanging around the humans for so long. He'd grown emotions, but so did she. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to run so far away that people didn't look at her like she was a destroyer of lives and that she could be somewhere where people didn't know her.

"Exactly. Look at what he's done." Adria pointed out "It'd be pointless to go after him."

"Pointless? These people dragged their asses through hell, and you just want to run?" he exclaimed

"I didn't ask for this!" she yelled "It was only supposed to be a job! Look what happened."

They stared each other down with no intention of backing down.

"I-I can't do it. He's more powerful." She said finally

"So are you. I've noticed your lack of control, and I don't think it's because you forgot what you are."

Adria remained quiet as Alek's cruel face flashed across her memory. It made her angry.

"Adria." Ghost said

She didn't seem to acknowledge him, and he just started taking a few uneasy steps back.

"Adria." He called out

Then suddenly before she even realized it her skin lit on fire. It was a mesmerizing sight. She didn't even seem to see it. She turned her head to look at him, but it was like it wasn't her in there. Then she looked up at the sky. Ghost knew this girl…it wasn't directly Adria, but the inner desire and dangerous part of her. He'd witnessed it once, and it had brought on a massacre.

"Adria!" he screamed "No!"

The others came running outside a heat wave whiplashed everyone nearly knocking them all backwards. Adria's back arched forward as she whimpered and suddenly something ripped from her shoulder blades making her scream.

Reid's jaw dropped when he understood what they were. They extended and stretched out before them, a good twenty feet on each side of feathery flame. She looked down at them as if disgusted.

"I'll kill him first." She said in an echoey voice that was unlike her, but it seemed playful.

"No!" Ghost yelled "Stop!"

She only laughed at his pathetic reach. Reid looked back at the others who seemed frozen. Tyler was the only other one that seem mystified instead of horrified.

"Hey Pheonix!" Reid called out

She ignored Reid's attempt to get her attention. Then as she went to jump up in the air something grabbed her around the waist. She looked down and saw him holding on for dear life and not a single part of him was burning him alive. His eyes were black.

"You want to fly? Hm. So be it." she snarled as she grabbed a firm hold of him

He didn't know where they were going, but he just knew that he had to hold on or else he'd hit the ground, hard.

"And there it goes." Ghost said

He kicked at gravel on the ground while cursing to himself.

"It?" Caleb asked

"Adria's control is less, so the beast is more likely to come out. You better hope she keeps Reid around." Ghost said "We should go."

"And how do you propose we find her?" Pogue inquired sarcastically

"With him." he answered pointing at Tyler "He'll find her."

Within the hour the four of them were leaving. The girls stayed behind by their own choice. They'd seen enough to last them a lifetime of horrifying nightmares.

Adria on the other hand had landed herself outside L.A California with Reid hitting the ground. He was sure that he at least broke a rib. Sitting up, he held his side.

"Now what princess?" He said spitefully

"You shut your mouth before I rip your tongue out." She said as she looked down at him

He scrambled back a little. What was that in her?

"You seem so scared." She chuckled in her deep voice "Isn't this what you wanted to see? The more dangerous side? You don't seem pleased."

Reid just shook his head and stood while he still held his side.

"You have no sense of control. You could kill people." He said

"Control? I control everything with a touch, and I can bring it all down at my feet." She snarled

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am your darkest dreams and everything you desire. Everything that you can't have." She said as she stepped closer to him

He scoffed.

"You're sad." He said "And pathetic. Go ahead to your death and enjoy it."

"Death? I don't even know what that is." She said

"Yeah, is that why you're on a mission to kill us? This is not who you are. I've seen who you are."

"Oh?"

"I've seen it in your eyes."

"That all you got?" she challenged

"Oh you have no idea what I've seen." He said

Then reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her face. She fought to get free, but failed. Flashes hit her like a headache. They were flashes of things she'd forgotten. Memories that were before she'd been imprisoned. The reasons why she'd been imprisoned. The way she'd felt about Tyler, and how she lied to him. The tears she'd cried, the feelings she'd never felt before. Adria screamed like bloody murder and fell to her knees.

"No," she growled "no."

Reid hadn't let go. But when he did, both of them flew backwards.

"Oh I have got to quit this job." He groaned "I don't even get paid."

He moved slowly over to Adria who pulled her knees to her chest. She jumped when he touched her shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked "I don't remember anything."

"That's a good thing, but somehow you got us to L.A. the sad thing is I didn't even have a chance to join the mile high club." He said

Adria smirked at his comment.

"Let's get out of here and find somewhere to lay low." He suggested

She only nodded.

"Are we really going to kill him?"

Reid saw the look in her eyes. She was scared.

"Yeah. He won't even see it coming."

"What makes you so sure?"

"We have you and Baby Boy back."

"I hate that nickname." Came a deep voice

Adria looked over to see Tyler standing a few feet away. He looked tired as he made his way over to them.

"I'm sorry…" Adria trailed off "I'm not entirely sure what happened. I wanted to get away and I felt so angry."

Tyler just shook his head then bent down and helped her up.

"It'll be over." He said

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Reid grunted also standing up

"Good." Tyler said to his dumbass comment

He looked back at Adria who'd moved to his other side where Reid was and was helping him walk. She snapped her fingers as she did and they'd light up like a lighter. Both her and Reid were fixated on it while Tyler called the other to let them know where they were. He kept his eyes on his best friend and her. What did he call her? Was she a friend? He wasn't sure…she was something though…she was what made his life a living hell.


	24. You're Dead

For the next few days Adria, Reid, and Tyler laid low in the big city. They waited for the other three to arrive. Adria tried to keep her darker side away. Her emotions are what brought it out. The anger and wrath she felt. Reid kept quiet surprisingly as well. Tyler had asked him what both him and Adria had said between each other, but Reid never said a thing.

"Let's just go." Adria said on the third day that Ghost, Caleb, and Pogue didn't show.

"We're not strong enough." Tyler told her

"We are. This can be over. I want it to be over. I don't want to feel like this anymore." She said

"Neither do we."

"Plus, a little revenge does the soul some good." Reid chimed in

Tyler looked back at Reid. He wasn't getting any help from Reid on this. he was with Adria. They wanted it over and done.

"Fine." Tyler said sighing

He wasn't completely on board with this. It was dangerous and the girl he couldn't stop caring about and his best friend wanted to go into it head first.

Adria stood then so did Reid. They were ready to go now. He nodded.

"Let me make a quick phone call." He said

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Pulling out his phone he hit the speed dial. He waited a few moments until there was an answer.

"Stay back." He said into the phone

"What?" Caleb said on the other line

"It's going to get ugly real soon. Just stay back."

"Tyler don't do this."

"Listen Caleb, you two have everything to live for. Do me a favor and not argue for once. I don't need to be taken care of." Tyler said

With that he hung up. He didn't want to hear the many reasons of why he shouldn't do this from Caleb Danvers. He didn't want to hear anything form Caleb Danvers. He'd had enough of it. He was getting ready to basically commit suicide with his best friend. Adria was lucky that she wouldn't die. She was also unlucky, because she'd have to live with it all alone. Tyler left the bathroom and left all his thoughts that would try to stop him there as well.

"Let's go." He said as he tossed his phone aside which was now ringing

No one said a word. Tyler took Adria by the hand.

_You might want to hold your breath okay?_

Adria nodded.

"Follow." He told Reid

In the next instant Tyler and Adria were, and it felt like all of the air in the room was gone. Reid nearly hit the floor as he gasped for air. He looked around dizzily for a second.

"How the hell did he do it?" he muttered

Reid didn't bother to try and figure it out. He just closed his eyes and thought about where ever Tyler was.

"I gotta be there." He mumbled

A few seconds later he was gone as well. He appeared a few feet off the ground and fell with a crash onto wet asphalt. He looked up and saw Adria who was being held by Tyler standing nearby.

"That hurts. How the hell do you do it so perfectly?" Reid groaned as he laid there

Tyler shrugged.

"I just do it. I don't think. It's easier when you don't have to." Tyler said

Reid stood up uneasily.

"Reid if you're not okay then-"

"Shut up." Reid interrupted "I'm fine. You guys don't get to party all by yourselves."

Adria smirked. He never did back down, and she was impressed. He had a hell of a will to fight. He didn't even have to. It made her wonder ever so slightly what he was even fighting for.

"He's waiting inside."Tyler said "I can feel it."

Adria looked up at Tyler to see that his eyes her absent of their natural blue then she looked back towards the gate. Her skin tingled with what she thought was anticipation. It felt warm and just the way she liked it. This visit wouldn't be a pleasant one.

They took their time getting to the front door. Tyler didn't hold back his using even for a simple door opening. If there was a good chance that he was dying then there was no need to stop. Nothing attacked them as they walked into the same house they had nearly died in once before. The place was bare. It was like nobody lived here. The door slammed shut behind them and locked though.

"Well, who decided to grace me with their presence? An Ipswich son?" Alek's voice called loudly all over the house

"More than that asshole." Adria gritted through her teeth

"Adria…this should be ever delightful…especially when I slit your throat this time."

"Good luck. I can't die. You made sure of that." She spat

"Hmmm, I can fix that real quick."

Tyler saw Adria's eyes glaze over and her start to sway. He caught her as she fell. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I was just dizzy." She replied to his worry

She could feel the worry. He let her stand up. Then turned towards the den.

"You're dead." Tyler growled under his breath


	25. Only The Beginning

Adria felt no different. She made her way into the den behind Tyler who now looked ready to go on a rampage. Her skin sizzled as she saw Alek lounging comfortably against a wall.

"You have returned. Tell me, how was your vacation?" Alek said with sarcasm evident in his tone.

"You really want to know?" Adria said "I can show you."

Alek chuckled and took and step forward. He looked at Reid now.

"You brought them back…such a shame." Alek muttered

In the next instant Reid went flying through the air and out the front window. Nothing touched him. he was just shoved out.

"He's useless." Alek said flatly

Adria didn't move. She just stood there in the stare down with him. Someone took her hand right then. She turned and looked at him.

_Adria…_

He didn't need to finish. She knew what he was thinking. If Alek went then so did they. She smiled lightly. Then looking towards Alek who'd gotten closer to them.

"Well, I see the reunion is over." Alek said

"This isn't a reunion." Adria assured him "This is an ending for all of us."

Tyler could see the fire in her eyes. Soon enough it covered her skin. It didn't stop either. It licked out at everything, and Tyler hadn't let go.

"You wretch think you can kill me?" Alek shouted

Adria felt something sting against her skin, but it faded quickly as Tyler took her other hand. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Is that the best you got?" Alek snarled

Adria felt more of it and broke her hold on Tyler. Turning towards Alek, she jumped at him, and they both hit the floor. She felt a sudden whiplash to her side though and was thrown off. Tyler sent his own amount of power out at Alek. Adria held her side. Nearby a curtain had caught fire and it climbed quickly. The den became muggy and smothered in smoke and flame.

Adria didn't see it appear in his hand, but it was rammed into her gut making her scream. She looked down at the handle of the knife that was lodged in her gut. She pulled it out and looked down. It wasn't healing. As a matter of fact the blood was pouring out fast. Adria place her hand over the wound and fell back. The place was up in smoke, and she was dying. She could barely see anything with everything spinning. She didn't stop though. It wouldn't end until the entire place was burned down and him along with it. Apparently her and Tyler would be joining him.

"You'll die too." Alek snarled

Adria moved against her better judgment and grabbed a hold of Alek. He tried to shake her off, but she didn't let him. She grabbed his throat. Alek started screaming in agony as Adria gripped it tired. He clawed at her, but his will to fight was dwindling as Adria had him burning from the inside out.

_Adria!_

The yell was loud in her head. She couldn't see him though.

"You're not immortal anymore either, not on the inside." Adria said "Go where you belong."

Adria saw something dark behind Alek. She took a step forward causing him to step back. Then she just shoved him. He fell through the dark space that she only imagined Tyler had summoned. It was like some sort of black hole. She didn't want to try to get into the physics of it. It closed and Adria fell to her knees and laid down. It was getting harder to breathe. Her vision blurred, and yet she wondered where Tyler was. She couldn't see much of anything. Clenching her fist tightly she motivated the flames all around her and the house to go higher. Then everything went black, and it was the moment she thought she'd finally be able to experience life's greatest gift, death.

Tyler was at her side in an instant. She was barely there. Tyler shook her and she cried out. He looked down at her stomach then lifted her shirt to reveal the oozing stab wound. He pressed his hand to it hard.

"This is going to hurt me more than it will you, but you are not dying today." Tyler said as he coughed

He felt her squirm beneath her as he 'used' and watched all of her blood that had spilt move back up inside her. It was like watching a tape rewind. The wound sealed up, and Tyler fell over exhausted. Adria's eyes shot open quickly and she sucked in a deep breath. It was painful yet filled her with life at the same time. She shot up and was checking her abdomen. It was clean. Then she moved to helped Tyler stand as a piece of the ceiling fell.

"Hey, this is familiar…" he half laughed "I fell for you here. I couldn't stay away."

"You fall too easily." Adria said sarcastically as she helped him walk

She motioned for the window that Reid had been flung through. Tyler went through it first then Adria. Looking on the grassy ground she saw why Reid hadn't come back inside for the fight. He'd been knocked out and the back of his head was bleeding. Both Adria and Tyler helped pick Reid up each of them on either side.

They rushed down the drive towards the gate. Screams could be heard from the inside. Adria took one last look at the place. It was gone finally.

"I just realized something…" She trailed off while breathing haeavily

"Oh?" Tyler said

He actually spoke and it had caught her off guard. She was used to him being in her head. When she looked at him she also saw that his eyes were blue and that the seriousness on his face had disappeared.

"I'm mortal…I'm going to get old." Sh said "This is going to be horrible.

"I thought you wanted that."

"And you think that I actually thought it through? I'm going to get old and I also don't exist." She said

Tyler half chuckled. They were now making their way down a back alley where they could hear sirens behind them that must've been heading towards the large mansion.

"Reid you're so fucking heavy." She grumbled

He only mumbled something incoherent and laid his head on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could go anywhere you wanted." Tyler said "You could be whoever you wanted."

"Disappearing sounds amazing. I could use a vacation. I haven't had one in six hundred years." She said

Tyler only smirked.

"It does sound good." He said

When they'd gotten to a motel which happened to be about an hour later they just went to a room. They didn't bother to pay for it let alone use a key. They had their own ways. They laid Reid down on the bed. The bleeding had clotted, but he hadn't woken up. Tyler shook him, and he still didn't wake.

"Move." Adria said

Tyler did, she slapped him across the face. Reid groaned, and Adria smiled. He rubbed the side of his face as he opened his eyes.

"It just takes a woman's touch." She said

Letting out a deep breath she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor. She let her head fall into her hands as she took the time to absorb everything that had happened. Thinking about it made her head want to explode. It was done though. After being in there for nearly an hour and listening to Reid pound on the door then Tyler and Reid argue then listen to them laugh she came out. She sat back in a chair near the corner.

"What were you doing in there?

"Sitting." She replied

"And you couldn't do that out here? I need a shower." Reid complained

"No, I couldn't." she said flatly

Reid shook his headed not even wanting to know. They'd had a screwed up night as it was. After the door closed and the water started running Tyler made his way over to her. He put his hands on her knees and crouched down to her level.

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"Too much to comprehend." She answered

He chuckled and reached p to caress her cheek. She leaned into it.

"Want to leave?" he asked

She shrugged. Tyler looked at her skeptically.

"I'm serious. We can go."

"There is no we Tyler. There's a they and you're part of that. You don't need to part from it. It's your family." She said returning the touch he'd given her "You don't have the time to handle me. I have to learn how to live. I've only moved and kept moving. You can have a future."

"Adria, just stop." He said "I don't care. I really don't. I just want you."

"You always say that. It's so stupid." She said "I'm not…normal."

Tyler leaned his forehead against hers now.

"I just want to run. I want to be in a place where people don't stare at me as if they know secrets about me." She said "I have all these…feelings again and I don't know what to do. Tonight is driving me freaking insane. I'm an emotional wreck. You don't want to be around it."

"It will tame down in time. You're not getting rid of me." He said

She laughed a little and his fingers laced with hers then pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and just held her there.

"Let's go." He said when he pulled away.

"And the injured one?" she questioned

"He's a big boy. He'll head back to that farm. He seemed to be at home there and trust me when I say that. He tried to explain a tractor to me." Tyler said

The two of them laid back on the bed and fell asleep. When morning approached they'd woken up to the awkwardness of goodbye. It wasn't like the four sons were meant to stay together forever were they? Eventually they had to move on to their own lives. Reid understood that. It's why he didn't like long goodbyes. He didn't even say goodbye. He was sure he'd see his best friend again with the girl who he never stood a chance with. It wasn't over. It was never over. Hell, it was only the beginning.


End file.
